The Mobs World
by epicosity78
Summary: As a boy with a strange dragon inside of him, is transported in a mysterious world, one which he was very familiar with, but now is a reality! Satoshi, a child with a strange past, who must go through many trials, with error, and success, as he meets princesses, fights mobs, cube humans, and other evil beings, such as dragons! Can he survive the horrors behind this world? Or die?
1. Chapter 1 The start of a new life

For newcomers, and others,

Hello! My name is obviously Epicosity78, and I am here to welcome you to this story! Now, if you by chance just randomly or accidentally clicked on this, then here is what this story is about, a boy named Satoshi, comes to a new world, one which he is familiar with more than he thinks. This story is very action packed, and adventurous. Now, if you have any interest in this story, then please, read on, Now, this is the prologue of the story, everything really starts in the next chapter, but, this next piece is for the people who originally read this story when it was longer, I had to rewrite this story because of reasons below!

TO ALL ORIGINAL READERS OF THIS STORY:

Hello guys/girls, I know what you may be thinking, why the hell did I delete chapters 7 all the way through 54, (Or 55 or 52 or some shiz, I don't know) I did this because I felt like the story was going no where, I mean, it took more than half of the story already to find out the main villain. Not only that, but everything was honestly rushed, so, instead of actually creating a whole new story, I will be just upgrading on this story as a whole basically. I think this is for the best, as everything was either being rushed, or delayed in the story, now, I know the true direction I want to go in with this story.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but please, continue on reading this. It took me a lot of thinking to do this, which is why I haven't updated anything in a while, this story was originally going places, but now, it is literally going no where, the plot was basically gone, descriptions were crappy, and overall, the main character and his friends were sloppily made. So now, I am redesigning them, and their personalities (Most personalities will be the same). Overall, I want this story to become greater than what it already was, not in views or anything, but in the story itself. I didn't want to make another story all on its own and just leave this one here, that would be disappointing, I understand if you do not want to read on anymore, it was truly an honor though, knowing that those of you who read the whole story, who stayed determined and kept your grammar nazi inside hidden, and plot whole breakers hidden. Thank you, it was an honor, knowing that you did what you did to read my story, thank you for doing that, I sincerely apologize, but I will make this story greater, not for the views, not for the reviews, but for you, I mean you, the one who is reading this, and all who will ever read this story, thank you, I will make this story, as great as I think I can make it. Anyway, please enjoy the story below!

I stared at the sky, through my class rooms window. I watched as the clouds slowly passed by, I sat on my chair, which was connected to a brown desk, I sat in the front of the classroom, all the way on the left side of the room. As I stared out the window, all was silent in the classroom I was in.

No one talked in the room I was in, except for one person, the teacher that I had, had just collected a summer paper essay in which all students were required to write about what they would most likely do during the summer. I wrote of how I would probably just end up playing video games, or hanging out with the few friends that I had.

I wasn't the popular kid in school, the kid who did drugs, the athlete, the nerd, or even the kid who was bullied in the school I was in. I was just kinda.. there I guess? I was the kid who had not that many friends, or even wanted to make new friends. I liked the number of friends I had, because I had not too many, and not too little.

Now, about myself and my appearance, I'm 19 years old, and I am 6'3 in height. I usually wear a jacket with a white hoodie, yet the part of the jacket in which those lines that were next to the sleeves, were colored yellow, and at the bottom of the jacket, was colored light blue. A part of the jacket was also red, but the rest of the jacket was black, not only that, but the jacket I wore also had sleeves that could attach, and detach, I usually kept them off. I also wore a plain white t-shirt, along with a brown belt, and black pants. I also have black hair, and odd, orangish eyes.

As I looked out of the window, and watched both birds and clouds go by, I was startled by the sounding of my name being screamed out by my teacher!

"Satoshi!" She screamed out, I jumped up, and my legs hit the desk which caused me to almost immediately fall back down into the chair. "What?!" I yelled out as I jumped.

I looked to my teacher, she was an old lady, she had that kind of face which gave off the fact that she thought she was better than you, and she also had a matching look on her face at almost all times.

The teacher looked at me, and I swear, I thought I could see steam coming out of her ears and nose! "Have you not been listening to me at all!?" She yelled out, I honestly wasn't sure of what to say, so I plainly said "Absolutely not." The teacher then slammed her fist against my desk! I looked at the clock, and I was surprised to see that it was already 1:15, school got out at 1:16!

I decided to play smart, and I decided to say "Oh, you're cool. Slamming a desk, I can do that too."

I'm not like this to all of my teachers, only this one, because I treat everyone I meet, how they treat me, and this teacher has been horrible to everyone in the class, not just me, so I decided to treat her rudely, something no one had almost ever done, and gotten away with.

The teacher gave a large sigh, and then yelled out "You are going to COLLEGE!" I had to cover my ears because of how loud she yelled, and it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach! "You should try and act like it! Now, I will give you detention! I don't care if it is the last day of school!"

I smiled, as the clock was already on 1:16, and all I needed was to wait for that sweet and delicious sound of "RING!" The bell sounded throughout the school, I quickly got up, and I grabbed my backpack, and ran out of the classroom, for detention, a student needs to have a note and a reason why, something that the teacher didn't have time to write. I ran and ran as quickly as I could out of the school.

I ran out of the opened double doors that led to the outside of the school, and I began to run to my bus, I took a bus to get home, it didn't take me directly to my own house, but it took me near it. I had to wait for everyone else to get into the bus itself, so that took about 7 or so minutes, I then had to wait for the other buses to leave before the bus I was in could leave, so that took about 5 more minutes. The drive itself took about 15 minutes, so that was a thing.

As soon as the bus got to its stop, all the kids were ready to go home, so when the bus doors opened, I was the first to get out, as soon as I was out of the bus, I yelled out to eh bus driver "Have a nice summer break!" To which the bus driver replied with "You too!" I then ran as far as I could, and as fast as I could, without stopping, to get to my house. I ended up having to stop because I was exhausted, but I ended up walking the rest of the way to my house. That took about 20 minutes itself.

When I was at the front door of my house, I took my key out from my left pocket, which was also where my wallet was, and I shoved the key into the door, and I twisted the key to the right, and I heard the mechanism unlock in the door, and then opened the door, and I then took the key out of the door after turning it, and I then shut, and locked the door.

I looked around my house, I was standing in the living room right now, next to the living room, was the connected kitchen, which also had a door in it which led into the garage, and another door, which led into the basement. Then, next to the living rooms furthest back wall, was some stairs which of course, led upstairs, and into a hallway, which led into my room, my mothers room, an extra room, and a bathroom. In my living room, was a Tv mounted to a wall, and we also had a small fireplace, along with a few couches and chairs surrounding a small, but wide, table.

I walked over to where the stairs were, and I saw a closet door, I opened it, and I then found a bunch of trash bags, along with masks for halloween that I used to wear, and a few boxes filled with papers for the printer, along with a bunch of notebooks for me to write with whenever I run out of notebook space to write in, which didn't happen often, as I write pretty small, but my writing is easily read.

I opened the door, and I then grabbed a little mask, it was a mask that had the face of a fox, I closed the closet door, and I then began to walk upstairs, while shifting my backpack, to make sure it didn't fall off of the one strap around my shoulder. As I walked up the stairs, I looked at some photos of my mother and I, along with some paintings. I then passed a mirror, just as I was at the top of the stairs, I looked at myself.

I had a sleepy expression, along with a bored expression on my face. I was now at the top of the stairs. I began to walk forward, to my door, a simple white door, with a golden colored door knob that you had to twist to open. I walked until I was face to door with my door, and I then looked to my right, to see a small hallway, with a door on the left, right, and one in the back of the hallway, which belonged to my mother, who was at work. My mother worked at a large corporation, I'm not entirely sure of what she does, but it definitely pays well, seeing as how I live in a house like this, and not an apartment, not only that, but because I only have 1 parent, my mother.

My father, had died, or rather, disappeared. He was presumed dead, and I knew that it was true, but there was a little glimmer of hope in me that said he was alive, but that was when I was a child, now, I know he's dead. My father died when I was around 6 years old. It was now the year 2015, so that had to be around 13 years ago when he died.

I grabbed the golden colored knob of the door in front of me, and I then twisted it, and I then pushed the door open, to see a small room, with a bed, a desk with a computer, and fan on it, with a drawer connected to it, filled with notebooks and other kind of school supplies. The desk was on the right of my room, near the bed, but behind the bed, was a closet with a sliding door. Inside of the closet, was boxes filled with random junk, and on the top of the closet, was a bunch of hangers, most were empty, only about 12 hangers were occupied by white shirts.

On the left side of the room, was a very small bookcase, with of course, some books, and texts books from other schools that I had been given, some of the schools, or rather, some of the teachers let me keep text books that they bought for the class.

The reason being, that I'm not incredibly smart, I don't have straight A's, but I also don't have all F's. I mainly have some C's and B's. I also don't always make the "Best" decisions. I get into fights, a lot actually, I never actually started almost any of the fights, I was always being bullied when I was younger, because for the short period of time that I knew my father, I was always with him, and a lot of the students at my elementary school would always think that he was cool, but, when he died, I never told anyone about it, and kids began to realize he was gone, but they thought of something else.

Kids, they thought I had made my father go away, they didn't know he died, so they bullied me, and bullied, and bullied, and bullied me over and over. I sometimes fought back, but not always, sometimes, I took the beatings, because I started to actually think that it was my fault he was gone. Obviously, I know it's not because of me now, but back then, I was just a little kid. Although, nowadays, I got into many fights because of people hurting my friends.

Like I have mentioned before, I am not insanely buff, nor do I use any drugs or steroids, but for some reason, I'm able to fight very well. Well, not exactly fight, but just kinda punch very hard without trying all that much. Another thing about me, is that I rarely ever get sick, and when I do, it usually goes away in about a day, and sometimes less.

Back to my room, next to the side of the book case, was a large drawer, which was filled with my boxers, pants, and a few colored shirts, and jackets. I walked into my room, it had a red carpet, and I took my black running shoes off, and I then threw them next to my bed, and they hit the wooden pole that held a part of the bed up.

I then lumped down onto the bed with my red and orange checkered covers, and I then wrapped them around myself. I closed my eyes, and I took a quick nap, but not before seeing the digital clock on my desk, which read the time 2:05 P.M. I quickly journeyed into my nap, which led me to a dream, I don't exactly remember much about the dream itself, so I guess it wasn't really important.

I opened my eyes, and I slowly began to get up, I unwrapped myself from the covers I was in, and I then began to walk out of my room, I then started walking down the stairs, and I saw from some windows, that it was pretty dark out. I began walking into the kitchen after my stomach began to start growling for food. I began walking to the kitchen's fridge, next to the metal fridge, was a counter, and some cabinets above that, on the counter, was a toaster, along with a coffee maker, and blender.

I opened the fridge, and inside, was some bread, cheese, corn dogs, taquitos, and a microwaveable pizza. In the fridge, were also some drinks, such as water, juice, and some soda. I began to slowly decide on what I wanted to eat, that is, until I heard the front door to the house unlock, I looked in the direction of the door, and when it opened, I saw my mom.

A middle aged women, around 39 years old. She had long, black hair, with curls in them, just like I did, but the curls didn't curl too much, they kind of made my hair look a bit spiky. My mother also had a strange shade of eye color, which was amber. My mother also liked to talk to me a lot, along with here friends, nowadays, I didn't even see my mother very much because of work hours.

In my mothers hand, was some fast food from a fast food place nearby, she had bought me some burgers, along with some fries, I ate the food, and my mother had gotten her own food from the fast food place and ate it. After we were all done eating. My mother told me.

"Tomorrow, is-" I cut my mother off, "I know." I said with an empty, voice, tomorrow, was the day in which my father had died years ago. Every year since it happened, we had gone to his grave, to pray that he had a good life in the after life, but honestly, after a while, I stopped praying, I only came with my mother to comfort her.

For the rest of the day, nothing much happened, I went on my computer a bit, and I kinda just lazed around, and then, somewhere around 10 o'clock, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, all was dark in my room, all, except for a single light source which illuminated my dark, windowless room. The light source, was coming from one, brightly lit up computer. I had apparently opened my computer last night, and forgotten to turn it off. At time though, I had forgotten that a computer goes into rest mode after not being touched after a while.

I slowly, and groggily got out of bed, as I was still a bit tired, I looked at my digital clock, and it read "7:18". I quickly got straight out of the bed, and I then fell down onto the carpet, face first. I quickly got back up, and I then began to open the drawer which showed my boxers, I quickly took the ones I had on, off, and put on new ones. I then put on some black baggy pants with a brown belt, and a circular golden thing, I forgot what it's called, but it's the thing that allows you to actually the tighten the belt.

I then quickly ran to my closet, and I then tore it open, took out a white shirt, and took my jacket that I had worn the day before on, I then yelled out "Crap! I'm gonna be late for-!" I then remembered, that summer had now started. I began to feel kinda stupid for my own mistake, and I decided to leave my clothes on, as I knew what I would have to go and do today.

Today, was the day in which my father had died, and I was going to go with my mother to his grave. As I was about to exit my room and go downstairs to eat, I noticed something was opened on my computer. It seemed to be a program of some sort, I was about to go and check it out, when I heard my mother call to me from outside of my doorway.

"Satoshi, we will leave around 4 o'clock, so be ready by then." My mother told me, she had a somewhat depressed voice, I could tell that she was trying her best to not cry tears. Out of all of the people, which appeared to be my mother and I, along with some kids in elementary school, my fathers death seemed to affect my mother the most.

I nodded my head at my mother, and she took off down the stairs. I then looked towards the carpet in my room. I don't remember a single person who didn't like my father. He was the kind of man that seems like he can fix any problem. Whether that problem be a physical one, or a mental one, so when my father died, my mother and I both had to many worries and depression, that we barely knew what to do, but eventually, things in life just moved forward, and so did I, but my mother, she didn't know what to do. In all honesty, I blamed my dad for making mother feel how she does, and I guess I still do.

I looked back towards my computer, only to see that my screen saver and some program shortcuts were there. No program was opened or anything, so I just assumed that it was probably one of my programs which from time to time check to see if their is any malware on my computer.

I began to walk out of my room, and down the stairs. As I began to walk down the stairs, I was still a bit tired. I rubbed my eyes, and began to slowly lay my feet on the living rooms wooden floor. I began walking into the kitchen, and I saw my mother making something, I looked and watched what she was making for a while, until I ate some snacks, and watched some Tv.

After I did all of that, I went up stairs. I began to play my video games that were right next to my Tv, which is right next to my drawer with all my pants and stuff.

I had a few consoles, some old, and some new. I decided to play a game on one of them for quite a while, and I eventually switched. I played games and took naps until it was about 2:50. Then, I went into the bathroom of our house, which consisted of a shower, a toilet, a counter, and a sink.

I began to take a hot shower, it lasted until 3:40. When I got out of the shower, I put on all of my clothes, walked out, and I walked downstairs, to see my mother all dressed in black, I could also hear the rain pouring from outside of my house.

I walked next to her, and I realized something, and that something, was that my mother, was crying a bit. I held her in my arms, and then let go of her. I then opened the door and I asked.

"Are you ready?" My mother nodded her head, and we left out of the house, and got into the red car we had, and my mother began to drive us to a place very far away, a graveyard.

The drive was about an hour long or so, and when we arrived, it was full on pouring, my mother had gotten some flowers, and an umbrella. When we got out of the car, my mother opened up the umbrella, and tried to hand it to me.

"It's okay." I told her, "You need it more than I do, I at least have a jacket." I began to laugh a little, and so did she, until all quiet it was between us. All that we could hear, is the sounding of the heavy rain, and wind, along with the many tree's leaves being thrown around by the wind.

I was the first one to start into the graveyard, I passed the black iron gates, and past many tombstones. My mom followed me shortly after I had arrived at my fathers tombstone. I could feel the heavy rain pouring onto me, with every drop, I could feel myself coming closer and closer to crying, not for my father mainly, but for my mother.

We stayed in the graveyard, next to my fathers grey tombstone, for a while. I waited patiently for my mother, and I began to start sneezing, eventually, my mother left, and I followed her until we got to the car.

"Mom." I said, she turned around to me, and I continued on with "Do you need sometime alone?" I knew what the answer was already, and before she answered, I nodded my head, and turned around, my mother then said "Yes." To my question. I shut the car door, and began to walk around outside of the graveyard.

I was almost at the complete opposite side of my mothers car, when I suddenly felt some kind of horrible feeling in my stomach! It felt as if something was forming in my stomach! I fell to the ground, and suddenly, I began to spit out blood! There appeared to be blood everywhere, but this blood, wasn't red.

The color of the blood was a sickly black and purple, with a little bit of orange in it! "W-what the hell?!" I managed to blurt out, suddenly, my whole body began to hurt, and I got a severe headache! I clenched my eyes shut, and my fists balled up from the pain! I began grunting!

What the hell is this pain!? W-whats happening to me!? It feels like, some thing is forming in me, like, I'm being pulled into some thing! I thought to myself, it was such a weird pain, and it came from nowhere, I could just barely describe how it felt.

I was able to open my eyes just a tiny bit, and I saw something, all around me, appeared to be strange blocks, but some where transparent, and I could see the gates of the graveyard, and the street that was on the left of me through the blocks a bit, I could also see what appeared to be tall structures in front of me. All that I saw was not only transparent, but when I looked to the ground, I was in what appeared to be some kind of snow, I could feel how cold it was too! Everything began to slowly go in and out of what I thought was a hallucination! The ground and everything seemed to be fading! And what began to take my worlds place, seemed to be some kind of strange blocks!

Before I could try and get up, I felt cold hands touch my shoulders, and I heard shouts of many people, "C-call an ambulance!" Some yelled out, and others were shrieks and "Holy shit! Are you alright man!?" I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer, the pain was just too unbearable, I slowly lost consciousness, and I slowly began to wake up.

When I woke up, the pain was still there, but it was majorly lowered. I felt woozy still, and I appeared to be lying down on some kind of bed with an IV bag attached to me. On the bed, were two metals clamps or something so that people could grab on to them, and move people. I figured that I was in some kind of hospital, and I slowly tried to get up. When I was up, I tried to slowly get off of the bed, and stand on my own two feet.

Once this was accomplished, I slowly began to walk towards the metal door with a window in it. I began to feel cold, and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I walked away from the door, and to the mirror instead. I looked horrific!

My eyes had large black spaces under them, and my skin appeared to be incredibly pale too! My eyes looked like I was a madman, having those red, crooked lines in them here and there, and my hair was a mess, it was everywhere!

I also noticed, that I wasn't wearing my clothes I had before on, yet I was wearing a hospital gown, with a tie in the back of the gown. I now knew why I had been feeling cold. I looked around, and saw a chair with my clothes that I had worn before. I walked over to them, and put them on.

As I was changing clothes, I suddenly began to once again feel something inside of me! In my stomach, it felt as if something was hatching, but then, it abruptly stopped, and I felt as if something was slowly going upwards in my body! I even tried to talk when I felt it going up through my mouth! When I talked, my voice changed!

"HeLlO?" I said, my voice sounded demonic! I even scared myself for a moment! After I had felt the thing had passed, I tried talking again, "Hello?" This time, my voice was back to normal, but my head began to feel weird, and when I said hello, I could have sworn that something had replied to me!

I began to try and walk out of the room I was in, and when I did, I was in a hallway, many doctors and nurses, along with patients and other family members of others were walking past me, I began to head down the hallway, to an elevator, when suddenly.

"íøòłáßę" I began to hear some kind of weird voice talking to me! I couldn't understand what it was saying, but I was able to somehow hear the word "Satoshi!" I began to rub my head, as I could slowly feel the horrible headache begin to come back!

"Oh crap" I thought to myself as I tried to continue walking, but it was only then, that I realized, I wasn't on my feet anymore! I was kneeling down, and grunting in pain! I began to look around, and once again the weird blocks were somehow around me! They kept on fading in and out of sight! I realized that people were now gathering around me!

"Oh my god!" I heard a nurse yell, "W-what?!" I managed to spit out, but it was so quiet, that even I could barely hear myself, I was holding back yelling as much as I could, I was in so much pain, and then, the voice began to come back! It didn't sound like nonsensical mumbling anymore, it sounded like someone was chanting one of those stupid spells that you hear in anime, but now, it sounded real!

"H-he's fading! O-or something! Doctor Horus! What do we do!?" I heard a nurse yell out.

I'm fading? What the hell!? I thought to myself. So, if I'm fading, then what the hell is going on!? What the hell is this place that I'm seeing!

Suddenly, the voice stopped, along with the headache, the pain, and the shouting of others. I wasn't in the hospital anymore! I was in some kind of place with a hole bunch of odd blocks! I began to look around, my hands suddenly began to go numb, I looked at them, to see that I had plunged them into deep snow!

I quickly retracted both hands and yelled out "Ah!" I began to slowly get up, "W-where the hell am I!?" I yelled out in frustration and confusion. I began to slowly back up, and I started to pinch myself, "This is some kinda prank or something right!?" I shouted out, but I was given no response.

"A-alright! I just need to calm down, and...and..." I took a deep breath, and I began to close my eyes, then open, I opened them to the snowy ground below me.

I began to once again look around. I saw many blocks, along with blocks stacked on blocks, and many of the blocks looked like, "Minecraft blocks?" I questioned aloud confused even further.

"Is this some kind of, virtual game test thing or something?" I asked no one in particular. I began to hold both of my arms, as I began to feel cold, "No way, this can't be some kind of virtual test or something, or even a dream!" I told myself.

"Technology has definitely not increased to the point in which I can actually feel snow, and touch myself and feel myself touching myself! I know about VR headsets, but I'm definitely not wearing one, and no way would mom buy me that, nor would I want one! Also, I've never had a dream, or even a lucid one in which I've felt cold like this!" I yelled out to myself.

I began to think to myself, "But, what other explanation is there? I'm in a place which has blocks that look exactly like Minecraft blocks, along with those green see through dark leaves floating on that tall spruce wood tree!"

"If this isn't some kind of dream that I'm having, and it's also not some kind of virtual reality test, then, this must be real! Right?" I began to think of what to do next.

"If I'm stuck here, then, I guess I'm gonna have to find some way out! First things first though, I'm gonna die of frost bite if I don't get out of this snow biome right now!" I yelled out while trying to warm myself off and starting to shake involuntarily.

Authors note: Alright guys, the story is finally beginning! What will happen, now that Satoshi is in this strange world? What will he meet, what dragged him here? What will he do to get out, and what is he willing to do to get out!


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Cupa the Creeper

I began to walk quite quickly, I didn't want to run, as my legs felt very numb, and in an amazing process of science combining with my mind and brain, running with numb legs in the cold meant I would probably trip quite a bit.

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes, I began to see something appear in the distance! It appeared to be light, along with a small 1 block structure! I eventually realized it was a chest with 4 torches around it, and I hurried over to the chest itself. I sat down next to the torches, and I could feel their warmth emitting onto me!

I began to rub my hands against each other to try and warm myself up even faster, I then began to take interest in the chest that was in front of me. The chest was of course blocky. It had a yellow and orangish tinge to it, and around the sides and corners of it, were black lines. There was also a latch on the chest which I was easily able to take off, and open the chest.

Inside of the chest, were many small blocks, I could see some watermelon fruits, some cooked pork chops, along with some oak wood blocks, and some wooden planks!

"The hell? So, I'm actually in Minecraft?" I questioned aloud. The pork chops were almost as thin as paper! The Minecraft blocks were only about just the size of my fist! I began to try and put the blocks into my pocket, as crazy as that idea sounded, it seemed like I wasn't going to be able to place it anywhere else on me. When the blocks went into my pockets, there weren't any bulges or anything coming from my pants as I thought there might be, and I got out a small wooden block from my pants, and was surprised!

I put it back into my pocket, and took everything else, and put it in my pockets. I then grabbed three torches, and when I clenched them in my hand, they turned miniature! I placed them in my pocket too, and picked up the other torch, and put it close to me. I could feel its warmth emitting onto me. I began to walk in the same direction I was going before, until I got to a large clearing from the trees I was surrounded by before.

As I got into the middle of the clearing, I placed down the torch, and I began to start thinking and talking.

"Alright, so, now that I'm in Minecraft, I'm going to have to survive, obviously, so, I'm gonna need to find a cave or something, I'm going to need materials like swords and stuff."

I began to slowly take out 4 small wooden plank blocks out of my pocket, but when I tried to take 4 out, I only took out one. "The hell?" I asked aloud. I began to grab the one small wooden block, and when I moved it, instead of it just moving, another miniature block appeared!

"Is... this how I'm supposed to craft things?" I asked aloud, I did this 2 more times, and I then gently laid the 4 wooden blocks on the ground, and I then began to slowly see the blocks begin to glow white! Then, a large flash happened, and I shielded my own eyes when I opened them, a small crafting table was on the ground, floating next to another wooden block!

I picked up the crafting table block, and I then threw it on the ground, suddenly, it enlarged, and became a size that was a little bit higher than my knees! It had a 3x3 squares which were areas in which I could place other blocks!

I grabbed the wooden block off of the ground, and I placed a single wooden block into the middle square, I then moved the small block, and another one came out of it, I then placed it below the first one I placed in the middle square, I wanted to create some sticks. I stared at the crafting table for a few seconds before saying aloud.

"How the hell do you work?" I began to feel the crafting table, I looked for some sort of switch or mechanism so that the sticks would be created. "Um...sticks please?" I asked aloud, suddenly, the 2 wooden blocks began to flash white, then, I once again shielded my eyes, when I opened them, I saw one stick right next to a floating wooden block.

"Alright, so that one wooden block right there is actually more than just one, and to separate it from others, I just need to hold it, then pull, and another block will come out from that one." I continued after looking at the stick, "And this one stick is actually 4 sticks, and I just have to do the same thing I guess."

I shortly after saying this, began to create some tools, I crafted a wooden pickaxe, and then a wooden sword. I picked both up, and they were both quite heavy! Also, holding both of the tools also felt weird. I looked at the crafting table, and I put down my tools onto the snowy ground. I didn't know wether to just begin punching it or what, but I decided to pick it up, and when I did, I struggled to just even lift it even 2 feet off of the ground! I then dropped it, and instead of it falling on its side, it fell straight down, and landed as if it wasn't tilted before!

I began to punch the crafting table as hard as I could, after about 10 seconds of hitting the hard wooden crafting table, it broke into a small version of its larger version!

I put it into my pocket, and I picked both the pickaxe and the sword up. I began to start walking, I wanted to find some kind of cave system or something so that I could get some stone to make stronger tools.

As I began to walk away from the area I had just been in, I began to feel only colder and colder. "J-jeez! Why is it so cold!" I then felt a gust of cold wind blow against me, making me shiver even more than I had been before.

I began running, hoping that if I ran, I would get some body heat, and warm up, as I ran, I began to think that I would never get out of this snowy forest. I began to have doubt in myself, and I then ended up finding a small opening to a cave system!

I was so cold at this point though, that I pretty much just jumped into the cave entrance in the ground, when my feet hit the stone ground, I fell down and I used my elbows to hold myself up so that I wouldn't have my face planted into the stone below me.

I began to breath heavily, I could see my own cold breath appear from my mouth, and then slowly fade away. My arms and legs were numb completely! I fell back onto my butt, and I began to shake my hands side to side, up and down, until they felt a little less numb than before, and I then did the same to my legs. After this, I slowly pulled myself up, and I began to look around the small, barely lit cave. The only source of light that allowed me to see was the light shining from above.

I examined the cave to see that only stone was in the small cave, it seemed like the cave had no other places that you could enter, or go too. I decided to take a random spot in the cave, and I began throwing the pickaxe as hard as I could against the stone, with every hit, a little "Tink" noise was made.

I ended up destroying about 12 stone blocks, which turned into small little cobble stone blocks. After that, I placed the crafting table on the ground, to do that, I just guessed, and I threw the block on the ground, and the block enlarged itself.

I got out some more sticks, and I then crafted more. I then created a stone sword, and a stone pickaxe.

I looked at the 4 tools I had, I didn't know how to enlarge, or make the pickaxe or wooden sword smaller, so I couldn't put it in my pockets. I decided to leave the wooden tools in the small cave I was in, and I took the stone tools I had created, and put them both in my hands.

I walked over to where the hole was opened directly above me. I took out some wooden blocks, and I threw one right in front of me, and it enlarged, I jumped onto the top of it, I then jumped and quickly put another one on top of that one. I did this process over and over, until I was high enough to jump out, and onto the block surface.

I began to walk away, but I heard a strange noise coming from behind me as I walked away from the hole. It sounded like something moving, and gears or something moving! I turned around, to catch a glimpse of a faint light appear out of the hole.

"What the heck?" I questioned, "That wasn't just my imagination or something, right? I saw a light, I'm pretty sure I did."

I began to slowly walk towards the hole, cautiously, I peered my head over the hole, I didn't see anything abnormal in it, other than the wooden blocks I had stacked to get up.

"I know that I saw something! But, what was it if no one is down there?" I stood quiet, until I heard a the moving, or stepping of snow behind me!

I turned around quickly, and right in my face, I saw something that no one who has played Minecraft has even liked being killed by, right in front of me, was the face of a creeper! I didn't have time to examine it, I simply ran the other way as fast as I could! But it seemed like I would never escape the being that was right behind me!

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed loudly, only to hear another scream come from right behind me, "AHAHaH!" While running, I turned my head, and I saw something I didn't expect at all.

I saw a girl, she was shorter than I was, with some kind of green jacket on, the girl also had beautiful green eyes, with long orange hair flowing out through her hoodie.

"Where the hell did you-" I pushed the question of where the hell she had come from, and replaced it with the statement of "A creeper!" Suddenly the girl stopped, "Oh! That's alright then! I'll just tell it to stop following us!" I questioned the girl with "What?" I put on an expression which was meant to tell her "Like that's going to work", but I'm not sure the message even got through to the girl that stood in front of me, because her once fearful expression, was now replaced with a cheerful smile.

The girl spun around, with one leg on the ground, and the other in the air. "Alright mister! Stop following this guy and me!" I saw the back of the girls jacket, and I began to feel stupid, the jacket the girl had on, had a creeper face on it.

The girl began looking around everywhere, "Um, I don't see any creepers around here. Were you messing around with me!?=" I stood stil for a moment, not knowing what to reply with.

"Uhh, sorry, I thought you were a creeper because of that jacket you're wearing. Haha... sorry." I said feeling very stupid and embarrassed. "I am a creeper though." I widened my eyes, and I eyed the girl again, this time, I took in all of her features.

The girl in front of me seemed to be about 5'2 in height, she had beautiful green eyes, which beamed with energy and kindness, she had long curly orange hair, with B-cup breasts. She was wearing a... how should I say without being offending, a "Odd" outfit. A long green creeper jacket, with high black knee socks, brown shoes without laces, and probably some very short shorts, or at least I hoped so, as I couldn't even see any kind of pants or shorts, and it wasn't even because of how long the jacket was. Although, she did have some blacks gloves which looked like they had a ring on each finger.

"Um, sorry, but, I'm pretty sure you're not a creeper. Also, the more important question, WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN MINECRAFT!?" I shouted out. The girl covered her ears, and she then responded shortly after, "Ow, you don't have to yell...Wait a minute! I am a creeper! My name is Cupa the creeper! I am the princess of all creepers! Wait a second, did you say Minecraft?"

I nodded my head at the Minecraft part, but laughed incredibly hard at the princess part. "I'm sorry, but I don't think a princess would be wearing "that" kind of outfit." Cupa sighed, and she said "Well, how should I dress then?" I responded while making gestures with my hands, "You should have some kind of crown or something, I think, and a beautiful dress! That's how princesses are supposed to look!"

Cupa's eyes lit up and she said "Hey! I know someone who looks just like that! I mean, who wears stuff like that!" Cupa smiled widely, then, moved on to another subject, "Hey! Why'd you call this place Minecraft? Did you bump your head or something? This is **Minecraftia**! Not Minecraft! What is that?

I began to question Cupa on how this place was exactly like Minecraft, but she argued that it was Minecraftia, when suddenly, "HEY!" I jumped back a bit, "W-what?" She continued with "I am the princess of Creepers! Here, I'll show you!"

Cupa moved her right hand away from her, and she then kneeled down, and placed her hand on the snow, suddenly, strange symbols appeared where Cupa had put her hands down, and when she removed her hand, a few seconds later, a large white flash appeared from the symbols, I once again covered my eyes, and when I unshielded them, and looked at where the symbols were before, I saw a creeper! It was much shorter than I was, looking to be about maybe 4'5 in height, it was all blocky like everything else, except for Cupa and I.

"How the heck?! Wait, so you're actually a princess?!" I began to do what I thought was right, I kneeled down, and I said "Please excuse me!" I put my head down, I felt like some kind of guard of hers was going to come out of nowhere and kill me!

"What? Hahah! You're funny! I wouldn't hurt you! Besides, what do you think princesses act like anyways! No one cares if you kneel down to me or be nice to me, anyways, you look really funny!"

Immediately, I felt like a complete and total idiot.


	4. Chapter 4 The town

As I realized that I was very dumb, I stopped kneeling on the ground and I asked Cupa a question.

"So, you call this place Minecraftia huh?" Cupa nodded at me, "Alright then. Well, if you are the princess of creepers, then what are you doing in a snowy forest?"

Cupa began to scratch her head. Then, after taking one look at me, she began to say "I have no idea!" With a stupid smile on her face.

I felt like I was talking to an idiot, I began to notice that I was chattering my teeth because of how cold I was. Cupa took notice of this, and asked me, "Hey! Are you cold?" I responded to her with, "What d-does it look like!?" Cupa began to laugh for some reason.

"Hey! I'll take you to a village that I think is nearby! I'm sure they would shelter you!" Cupa yelled out happily.

"A village? Wait a minute." I began thinking.

So, are villagers and everything cubes and stuff? I mean, Cupa isn't blocky at all, but, the creeper she summoned was, just what in the hell is going on?

"Follow the tourist guide Cupa! I'll show you the way!" I began to feel even dumber, it was as if just being near Cupa made me dumber. "The tourist guide? What is this? Some kind of show?" Cupa once again began laughing.

"No silly! Shows are in TV's!"

I want to kill this girl, I thought to myself.

Cupa began running through the forest past me, I began to try and catch up to her, but she was very athletic and fast, she just jumped when a tree came in front of her, and when I say jump, I mean that she jumped out of the way while going incredibly fast, it was amazing to me how she was able to do this stuff without even breaking a sweat, while I felt as if I could drop dead at almost any moment.

The forest we were in was quite dense, and it seemed like the snow would never end. Eventually, after running for a while, I was able to wheeze out the words, "C-c-c-c-c-Cupa!" Cupa turned around to look at me, she still had a smile on her face!

"What's up slow poke?" Cupa asked happily.

"W-would you slow down please! I need to catch my breath! I'm only human you know, and you obviously aren't! I think, maybe, I don't know!" Between almost every word, I had to take a breath.

"A human! Really?" At this point, I feel to the ground, and didn't even look at Cupa. Although I heard the quick movements of Cupa's feet running towards me.

I felt myself get picked up by my shoulders, and I was lifted up to be thrown right next to Cupa's face! Cupa stared into my eyes for a while, until I finally spoke.

"W-what?!" I yelled out, "You're a human. Woah." Cupa said in amazement. "Wait, you've never seen a human before?" I asked Cupa.

I began to get up, and Cupa let her hands off of my shoulder.

"Nope! Well, I have, but, I don't exactly remember him that much! He did let me have a body though!"

I took a guess and thought that her father might be human or something, considering of how she has a human body, but, that means her mother is a creeper, right?

"Um, Cupa, so, is your father a human, and mother a creeper or something?" I asked, "Oh... no... my mom isn't here, she died when I was born, along with a lot of the other princesses moms. I only have my father, and he's a creeper. One day, my father tells me, a human came to this world, and when all of the princesses were born, well..." Cupa stopped talking, which gave me time to process this information.

"So, your mother was a creeper, and so is your father, and there are other princesses too, but, some of your mothers died at birth, and then what?" I didn't realize it at first, because Cupa hid her face, but she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any sad or dark memories." Cupa continued though, "When all of us were born, the princesses I mean, we had a virus in our bodies, a virus, which would kill us, our powers when we were born were too strong, because our parents were mob bosses, and just one mob boss has incredible strength and power, and since we were only babies, our bodies couldn't handle that, so, one day, the human was found, I don't exactly remember his name, I knew him for a while, but, when I try to think of him, my memory gets all fuzzy." Cupa took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Well, the human ended up helping us out, he gave us some of his DNA, and his DNA allowed us to change forms from what we would be if we were our actually in our normal bodies. So, his DNA ended up changing our power, and made it weaker, but, as we grew up, something began to change, WE started to change, into human bodies. Our powers also grew back, apparently, the bodies we have now can store that powerful energy, but, only some of it we can use."

I was amazed at Cupas story. For a happy go lucky having attitude girl, she had some dark stuff happen to her! "Well, what happened to the human?" I asked Cupa, "I have no clue, I don't think anyone does, one day, he just, disappeared."

All was quiet for a while, until Cupa once again began to smile and told me, "Well, anyways, lets get going! I have a bunch of questions to ask you! But I don't want you to freeze to death before I get to ask them! The village isn't that far ahead I think." I nodded my head, and gave a little smile back, "Alright."

We once again began running. I felt really bad for Cupa, she didn't have a mother growing up, but a father. She's like the opposite of me, in both gender, and parenting! I wonder though, who is the other human that got here? How did he do it? Why was I here? Not only that, but, there are other princesses, and if I have to guess by Cupa questioning how I treated her before, I'm gonna guess that nothing and no one is very formal or fancy, which is a good thing I guess, I hate people who act all fancy.

We arrived soon after we had stopped. We were now in a village, filled with many blocky houses. There were houses made out of wood, cobble stone, and oak wood. There also seemed to be many shops that were made out of wood and wool, with fences that seemed to hold up the wool, but I knew it was just cosmetics. I also saw a blacksmiths building, there was also a road that lead to everything in the village, it was 3 wide in gravel, and on both sides was glow stone.

Cupa and I followed the path, and took a left when we could first, many buildings seemed to be pushed together, making it look like some houses were 1 long house.

"So, um, why are we here exactly?" I asked Cupa, it was only now though, that I noticed we had exited the snowy forest, and were now in a biome with many oak wood trees and no snow.

"Well, we're gonna rent you a house! Then, you can go on with whatever you were doing before! I mean, you're obviously on an adventure! Right?" I began to think about what she was saying, "Um, I guess I am."

"Alrighty then!" Cupa yelled out excitedly, "I'll go and rent you a house, then, you stay for the night, and then, you go on an adventure! I wish I could join you, but my daddy says he needs me back at the kingdom!"

I began to nod my head, until I realized she said kingdom, "Wait a minute! You live in a kingdom!? I thought you said you weren't treated like royalty!" I yelled out, "Oh, well, at my kingdom I am, but, by others, I'm not! After all, you are a prince, right?"

I was very confused at this point, but one thing was clear, this chick was completely nuts. "No! I'm not a prince! Besides, if I was, why would I stay here?" Cupa gave me a confused look, but smiled, and said she would be right back.

I waited for a while, during the time that I was waiting, I took in the smell of what smelled like someone barbecuing food. I could also see steam going up into the sky.

I began to feel my stomach rumble, I was really hungry. "Hey! Are you hungry?" I jumped up, startled. I looked to my left, and I saw Cupa sitting on a wall made out of cobblestone. I smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah, I guess I am." I began to place my hand over my stomach.

"Here!" Cupa said while holding her hand out to me. In her hand, was a cooked pork chop. I gladly took it from her hand, it felt warm. I began to eat it, it felt amazing as it went down into my stomach.

"Also, here is the key to your house. I had to rent it, so you have to be gone by tomorrow morning, alright! The sun is going to go down soon, so yeah. I gotta go now, but be safe, I hope we getta see each other again soon!" Cupa said out while throwing a blocky black key at me, in the key, was engraved "A-12" I guessed that meant that is the place it unlocked to.

Cupa ended up leaving out of the village, I waved good bye to her, and she waved back to me. I walked around the village, and at the northern exit of the village, was a large lake which connected into a river. Many trees were around, and the village seemed to be in the middle of a pretty clear forest. I began walking around, trying to find a house with "A-12" on it, I eventually found it.

The house was small, made out of wood and cobblestone on the outside, I unlocked the iron dire by pushing the key into a hole in the door, right next to the black handle, and turning the key to the right. When I walked into the house, I almost immediately began examining the room.

In the house, was a blocky red bed at the end of the room, it looked like it could fit two people, near the right side of the room, was a small grey block with what seemed to be some kind of window in it. Near that, was some kind of red colored couch. Next to the bed, was some kind of dresser, with a blocky yellow lamp on it.

I turned around, and I shut the door behind me, when I shut the door, I heard multiple clicks, I assumed that when you closed the door, it immediately locked itself. I slowly walked over to the bed, and I moved the red comforter, and I threw myself onto the bed. When I did this, I was overwhelmed with comfort! The bed felt so comfortable, I was now all warm, I got out of the bed, remembering that I should have took taken my clothes off.

I regrettably threw myself out of the comfortable bed, and I began to take all of my clothes off, except for my underwear. I did this, because I didn't see any kind of windows that people could see through in the room I was in. Although I did see a mirror in the room.

I once again threw myself onto the comfortable bed, and I began to close my eyes, I fell asleep soon after this, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a place filled with darkness.

"Where...am I now?" I said aloud. I began to feel a sharp pain go throughout all of my body! I fell to the ground, which I couldn't even see. I began to hold my breath to not scream, I began to hear some kind of voice, it sounded demonic, I couldn't make out what it was saying, because I was in so much pain!


	5. Chapter 5

The pain that shot through me, slowly subsided, I eventually began to feel as if something inside of me was changing. I didn't know what was happening to me, my vision changed, I don't know how I know this, after all I was in the darkness, but I could just tell.

I woke up, sweating, I felt some sweat drip off of my forehead, and onto my stomach. I was breathing heavily. I jumped up and out of the comfortable bed. I wiped my forehead off, and I could see some sweat fly. I started to calm my breathing down, and I then began to look around the room, everything seemed blocky, just like it had last night.

I began to put my clothes on, and I then walked over to the mirror in the room. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were all watery. I looked pretty bad, my eyes were also looking pretty sleepy, despite me not feeling tired at all.

I began to walk over to the iron door, I then grabbed the handle of the door, it felt cold, and I jumped a bit at the coldness of it. I ignored this then, and I opened the door, when I walked out, and let go of the door, I heard it click shut, and locks lock themselves.

The air outside felt cold, but nowhere near as cold as it had been in the snowy forest. I began to walk out of the village, I wasn't going to stay here, if I did stay here, I wouldn't get anything done, besides, Cupa had told me she rented the place, which meant that there had to be some kind of currency, which I didn't have.

After I had walked out of the house, I began to walk out of the village I was in. I felt a large gust of wind push past me, my hair also began to wave back and forth, side to side.

I walked into a forest, the forest was filled with oak wood trees, and was pretty dense, having trees almost side by side! I had to navigate around some trees completely.

As I walked, I began to notice something odd. Every time I took about 10 steps, or went around some trees, I would hear some kind of odd noise, it sounded like a zooming sound or something. I began to walk faster and faster, the voice kept on coming, faster and faster! I turned around as soon as I heard another zoom, and what I saw, horrified me.

A tall, black figure (No racism here), with a rectangular body, and a square head, with purple, glowing eyes, long arms, and particles seemingly coming out of the beings body. It was an Enderman!

I looked down at the grass ground, I was afraid that the Enderman would attack me if I looked at it.

Why the hell is this damn thing following me! I always thought they were weird and odd, now that I can get attacked by this damn thing, I'd rather not try to mess with it, not like I did it any other time.

I turned around, and I wanted to keep walking, but in front of me, but I saw the body of a tall Enderman! I felt sweat drip down my forehead, I wanted to move, but I couldn't, I was way to afraid to do anything!

Suddenly, I felt the Enderman grab my shoulders, and I was lifted up to its face! I quickly shut my eyes, I wanted to scream, but I was too afraid, if I made a wrong move, I thought, I'll be dead! I then once again heard the zoom noise, yet this time, I felt like my organs were swishing around my body and everything! I wanted to throw up, I gasped for air, as I couldn't breathe, and I felt myself be dropped, I hit the ground hard, and I opened my eyes slowly.

In front of me, was yet another girl, unlike Cupa, who had a very cheerful smile on her face, this one, had a face that made her look like she was pissed off! Her eyes were filled with interest, lust, and also, pain. She gave me a half cocked smile and a face that said "Some new meat", she licked her lips and said something, but I was too dizzy and sick feeling, that I I barely heard what she said.

"Blah Blah Blah Minecraftia Blah Blah Blah Kill Blah Blah Blah Blah you listening?" Is what I heard, and in a brilliant moment, of word association, I yelled out "Kill, oh yeah, sure. I'd like a glass of that." I sounded almost drunk even, and I took another look at the girls face, she was filled with confusion and anger now. I began to feel less dizzy, and even better, and I began to get out.

The girl stood up as I did, "Holy crap!" I whispered under my breath.

I began to examine the girl in front of me, she stood next to a tree block, and stood at somewhere around at least 6'7! She had beautiful purple eyes, which seemingly glowed, and long dark purple hair, which looked almost black! She wore an odd outfit, a small black shirt, with some kind of black armor thing around her chest, it seemed to be able to extend, as her C-cup breasts squished against it, making it seem like the odd armor was about to burst! The black shirt she wore underneath the "armor" barely covered her belly button. The girl also wore shorts, which at the end of the length of the shorts, was about maybe 3 or 4 inches of skin showing, then, long knee socks covering her long legs. She had an hour glass figure on her and it seemed like purple particles were coming up from her skin!

"Um, so who are you?" The girl snapped at me, "Shut up! Who are you? I haven't seen you anywhere around here! And you definitely aren't any prince!"

She's a real cutie alright. I thought sarcastically.

"I asked you first, so naturally, I believe it is you who should respond first." I retorted, I looked straight into her beautiful purple eyes, and for a second, I thought I saw a hint of happiness, then, she gave me a wicked face, filled with anger, yet she was also smiling!

"You just picked a fight in 2 ways with the wrong girl pal! I don't care if you are a human, or a mob trying to be human! No one messes with Andr! The Destroyer, princess of Enderman!

I jerked up for a moment, with a shocked look on my face, "She's another princess!?" I thought to myself.

Andr balled her fists, and spread her legs a bit, and bent them. She suddenly threw herself towards me, and threw her right fist at me! I wasn't fast enough, and her fist connected to my face, and I flew backwards, and hit a tree! When I hit the tree behind me, I felt the block behind my head break, and an empty space was left there!

I began to hold my head, it felt like my jaw was broken or something! I was about to yell at the girl, but suddenly "Ahh!" I yelled again, in even more pain than I was before! This pain, came from my stomach though! It once again, felt like something was burning inside me, trying to get out, and then, it quickly went to my head!

"Oh come on! I didn't hit you that hard!" Andr laughed while still in her "fighting pose".

I tried to ignore the pain, and I gritted my teeth, "Trust me, I feel like you couldn't do as much to me as whatever is causing my stomach and head to hurt so much!" I said while grunting, I moved away from the tree, and I balled my fists up. Andr once again had an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"Sure kid, whatever you say!" She then jumped towards me again, and threw her fist at me, aiming for my head, I grabbed her hand mid jump, and I pushed it to the left of me, I then punched her in the face! I quickly retracted my fist, I held it with my other hand, my knuckles had a bit of blood from hitting Andr's face, but it wasn't her blood, it was mine! Her face felt like it was made of metal or something!

I felt a foot come up to my head, I flew into another tree, spitting out some of my blood, I could feel it slowly trickle from my mouth and head.

"D-dammit!" I shouted out in anger and pain, I wasn't going to be able to beat this girl, she was literally not human!

"Well, looks like this is gonna have to come to an end quite quickly, bye bye little ass hole! I'll give you credit though." Andr said while she began to walk towards me, a thousand thoughts rushed across my head, but one stood out, "I'm gonna die!"

I began to feel the pain in my body from my stomach and head begin to fade into something else, the pain slowly changed, into what felt like power! "Not many people willingly want to fight me, or make smart remarks."

I got up, I only felt minor pain, my vision felt like it began to slowly change into some kind of yellow infrared vision! I also began to feel my body change, I can't exactly explain what I felt, all I knew, was that I wasn't myself anymore!

"W-what the hell! Your hair, it's purple now, your eyes are yellow, and you have... is that...ender particles floating around you!?" Andr yelled at me, I smiled, but I didn't mean to! I couldn't control my actions anymore! I felt as if I was watching a movie and I was in more than just the front row seat!

"No way, you can copy an Enderman's abilities?!" Andr yelled, shocked, "Wait, no, you must have gotten my ender particles on you or something, I guess regular humans have different abilities when being affected to things here in Minecraftia. Well then, I guess I don't have to hold everything back then I guess!"

Andr jumped towards me, she threw her fist, which was flowing with some kind of purple aura around it! I quickly lifted my left hand up, and caught her fist, Andr threw her other fist at me, and I caught it! I then lifted her up into the air, and threw her back down! Making a small crater in the blocky ground!

"Hah! You think that was gonna hurt me that much!" I heard a voice call out, it was Andr's but she wasn't in the crater, I felt myself being kicked by a foot, and I flew forwards once again, smashing into another tree. I moved away from said tree, and I saw quick flashes of Andr almost everywhere! She was teleporting at an insane speed! She suddenly teleported directly in front of me, and I was punched in the face once again, sending me completely through the tree behind me. When I hit the ground, I felt all of the power, that had once engulfed me, begin to fade, I felt as if I was going to fall asleep, but I was still in so much pain, and the fact that I had just been beat up, didn't help at all.

I was lying there, on the ground, I could hear some footsteps, slowly coming towards me, I heard Andr's voice begin to talk, but I was in too much pain to hear what she was saying. I began to notice something though, up in the sky, I saw many of the white clouds that had surrounded the sky were now replaced with grey clouds.

"Is it going to... rain?" I whispered to myself. I then felt a tiny droplet of liquid, bounce off my face, it felt cool, and refreshing, I was only now, able to sense just how nice it felt being here, other than the fact that I had just been beaten up.

I felt the nice cool breeze of wind, and the tiny droplets begin to slowly hit me, over and over, quickly growing in pace. I began to smile, but I then was broken out of my concentration by the fact that I heard screaming, I was able to prop myself up, just a little bit with my arm, and I was able to see Andr, something was happening to her! All around her, she was being poured in water, and screaming. I could see what looked like sizzles coming from her skin, that's when I remembered.

"Enderman can't survive in rain!" I couldn't bear to hear her scream, it felt too horrible, I wanted to help her, sure, she beat me up, but, I couldn't just leave her like this.

I began to slowly get up, my whole body was filled with pain, but I was determined, I began to quickly move over to her, and I then quickly threw myself onto her, I pushed her down, and she grabbed my jacket, pulling me down with her.

Now, my face, was almost about to kiss Andr, I stared at her for a moment, as she did to me.

"The hell off of me weirdo!" I felt myself get punched in the face, but not as hard this time, I then almost completely fell backgrounds, when I heard Andr once again scream, and pull me back towards almost kissing her!

"So, is this some kind of plan of yours!? To take me when I'm weak or something! Coward!" I was confused by her yelling, and I had just about enough of it, "Shut the hell up, or do you want me to leave you in the rain?" She quickly shut up, and for a second, I thought I saw her blush.

"Listen, I have no clue as to what you're talking about, but I'm not a cowards, and I don't have any plans. I don't even know how I got here! So listen, I don't care who you are, but if someone tries to help you, you should at least say thanks." I finished off with, "Now teleport out of here, before I just leave."

Now, I was sure she was blushing, her cheeks were completely red, "Well then, if you put it that way." She said to me, "I guess you might not be strong, but hey, you can at least keep up a little with me. I should consider you as a potential friend, but, I'm not someone you can just treat like shit, alright!?" She then finished, with "Now, I guess I'll give you a reward, I've never felt what I'm feeling right now, and I hope I get to feel it someday again."

Andr grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards her, we began to kiss, then, she let go of me, and said "Bye now, I guess I'll be seeing you soon!" I then was punched in the gut! I spit out a bit of saliva, but before it could get onto Andr's face, she teleported away.

"..." I said, "What the hell just happened?" I began to get up, and I walk over to go and sit on one of the trees that Andr had cut down to its base block, but, I was beginning to become dizzy, and the fact that the ground was wet, didn't help.

I walked over to one of the base tree blocks, and slipped, and hit my head, and fell unconscious.

Authors note: Alright guys and or girls! I am back, here with another chapter, I will now be once again continuing most of my stories, so yay!


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly opened my eyes, all I remembered from what happened, was the fight with the one chick, and also tripping and knocking myself out. I could remember all that had happened, but I had no idea of where in this new world I was!

I was in some kind of very dark place, darkness consumed me, I couldn't see anything but myself, and all that I could see of myself was my hands when I held them up. I was very confused, in pain, and feeling dizzy, to say the least.

I began to try to speak out, I was successful in saying out loud "Where the hell am I?" My voice echoed through the darkness.

I began to try to walk around, seeing if I could find any kind of exit. About an hour after searching, I yelled out aloud "Oh dammit! I must be dreaming or something." It was the only reasonable explanation, although, nothing seemed reasonable ever since I got into this strange world. I pinched myself, only to feel a bit of pain, I did it again and again.

"Why isn't this working!" I yelled out, only to hear another voice, this one being almost demonic sounding. I heard loud breathing coming from behind me. I slowly turned around, to be met with large, orange and red eyes, with red crocked lines appearing in the eyes! I stumbled backwards, and I began to run as fast as I could away, but whenever I turned around, the eyes were still right next to me!

"I cannot believe this is now the being I am stuck in." The loud voice roared out "A coward." I quickly stopped running, and I turned around and yelled out "Who are you calling a coward!?" The eyes got even closer to me, and I could smell the being's horrible breath. "You, that is who I am calling a coward."

The being paused, and then continued on, "I, am a being known as Myth." I was very confused as to of what was going, "I have been awakened, by you, coming to this world, known as Minecraftia."

"By...me?" I asked questionably, thinking that this thing may have the wrong person, "Yes, by you, Satoshi. I am a dragon, which has the ability to manipulate energy from others, and use it as your own, you, are a dragon warrior user. I do not have much more to tell you, but your journey will be long, and hard, there will be no doubt about that, so I must leave you now, I don't want you to die right now. You have much to learn."

I was about to ask the "Dragon" some questions, but before I could, I was blinded by a strong light, I saw one thing though, the being known as Myth, for a second, I saw a large, red and orange dragon, with spikes on the back of its head, and razor sharp teeth. That is all I could see, before I had to close my eyes.

I reopened my eyes, and I was right next to where I had knocked myself out, right next to the tree trunk. I swung my head from side to side, to see if I could find any kind of mobs or anything that might harm me. Luckily, there were no mobs near me.

I got up, and I then began to move forward, I had no idea where I was going, but that very much "Hit first talk normally later" girl said she would be seeing me soon, which meant I had to get moving. As I began to move, I could feel the places in where I was hit were hurting me pretty badly.

"Dang, I gotta make some kind of shelter, and soon." I didn't want to risk being blown up by a creeper or anything, and even if Cupa was the princess of creepers, I didn't exactly care whether or not she was a good person, creepers are creepers.

I ended up clearing out an area by punching some trees down, I know how ridiculous that sounds, but just bear with me please. As I was punching trees down, I began to wonder something. Could mods or anything be in this world? I mean, sure it sounds crazy, but everything has been crazy since I've gotten here!

I wanted to test this theory of mine out, so, when I got a bunch of wooden blocks, I opened my backpack, and I took out the miniature crafting table, and I then place it on the ground, which it then turned into a regular block sized crafting table. I began to place 3 wooden blocks right side diagonally, and 4 cobblestone blocks on the rest of the unused areas, and a large white flash appeared around the crafting table. when the flash had disappeared, a half stone half wood block which said on all sides of it "Insta-House" in bright yellow letters, appeared as a small block on the crafting table, I picked it up, and I broke the crafting table, I put the crafting table into my back pack and i zipped it up, I held the Insta house block in my right hand.

I went over to the middle of the clearing that I had made, and I placed the Insta house block down. There were two buttons, one on the right side of the block, and one on the left. The one on the left, under the button, read "Finalize" and the one on the right read "Absorb".

I now just needed to make a house, I was quite happy that I was actually going to be able to build my own house the way I wanted it to look. I looked in my left hand, to see that I still had the wooden blocks from the trees I had cut down, on the bottom right of the one block I had, read the number "64" I also had another stack of wooden blocks which read "64" I turned them all into regular wooden planks, and I began to build around the block, I built a 2 story house, with just a square shape, I also created a very small patio, and 2 doors. I also made a wooden floor.

The last part of the house I had added, had been the doors, which I placed them down from the outside. I looked at the house, and I smiled, I knew that I was gonna be able to live in this house safely until I could find a way home. As I thought that, I felt something tug on my shirts collar, and I was thrown backwards! I landed on my back, and I hit my head, once again, another part of me that already hurt, was in even more pain.

I looked up to see just who had done that to me, I was afraid that it might have been Andr, but to my dismay, I saw something different, although I'm not sure which one was worse. One single zombie, stood on my patio, right next to the doors!

I quickly got up, and I dragged the green zombie, that smelled of disgusting, rotting flesh, away from my house, I bumped into a tree, but I then felt myself get pushed! I turned around, to once again see another zombie, the smell only began to get worse! I quickly covered my nose, and I saw an opportunity to shoot towards the door!

I took that chance, and I quickly rushed past the zombies, and I made my way into the house, I quickly began to try and shut the door itself, but before I could, one zombie had already gotten into the house, I ran towards the Insta-house block, and I clicked the button which said absorb, suddenly, the house flashed white, and I began to see the house around me get sucking into the block! The block suddenly turned into a miniature block, and I caught it I began running, dodging and weaving away from zombies.

The zombies usually just groaned and moaned, a sound which coming from them, sounded like someone snoring, but out of nowhere, I randomly heard a loud strange growl! While running, I turned my head to see what the noise was coming from, to my horror, some kind of strange mob was chasing me, it was grey, with light blue glowing eyes, it had a ripped up shirt, and instead of being completely blocky like the zombies, this creature had some of its shapes! Most of it was still blocks though. But this creature was way faster than the zombies!

I began running even faster, as fast as I could, which wasn't a good idea, as halfway through all of my running, I felt like I was going to soon pass out, I quickly yelled out "Why the hell me!?" I began to slow down, slower and slower I became, before I went to a sudden stop. I bent over, and I began to pant and breathe heavily, I could barely catch my breath, before I had to begin running again, I was running for what had to be at least a good 18 or more minutes, before I came across a familiar figure in the distance.

Authors note: Hey guys and gals (If any gals are reading this, which I highly doubt) I have begun to continue rewriting the beginning of this story! I will post these whenever I can, and also, new readers, do not worry, I am just remaking the starting chapters, because they were too short before. Anyways, thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this, and have a wonderful day and or night.


	7. Chapter 7

I was running, I could feel the sweat pour down my forehead, I was breathing quite heavily, when in the distance, I began to make out a familiar figure, in a green jacket.

I was only able to see the back of the green hooded figure, but I assumed it was Cupa, because she was the only other being I had seen with a hoodie that had the creeper face on it!

"C-Cupa!" I shouted out frantically, while running past the trees, almost hitting a few in the process.

The being in the hoodie, quickly spun around, and I saw that the being was in fact, not Cupa, but someone who looked entirely different! What I saw, was a very attractive female. Unlike Cupa and Andr, these girl, looked like an adult, with sharp features, and very sexy curves.

The girl, had beautiful, and sharp red eyes, with long, light bluish hair. She had what seemed to be at least D-cup breasts, they were pushing hard against her creeper jacket so much, that it looked like she couldn't even zip part of it up. As shown by her breasts being able to almost fall right out, she also appeared to have a pink bra on, as I could see one strap not being covered by the jacket, I could also almost see her panties because of how tall she was, and how small the jacket was.

She had long arms, making the long sleeves she wore look almost like they fit her perfectly! She too, like Cupa, had long knee socks that were black, with brown shoes, she also had a very good looking body, with beautiful curves, and large body parts.

Although, one of the more interesting facts about this girl, was that she had what appeared to be electricity of some sort, sparking around her, the electricity I saw, was also blue.

The girl startled me, by yelling out "Who the hell are you?" The girl had an angry, and pissed off tone, similar to Andr's, but hers seemed to be more angered and annoyed.

"Umm, sorry, I thought you were a girl I-AH!" I yelled out, I felt a sharp pain coming from my right shoulder, I looked, and I saw that one of the grey zombies had bitten my shoulder!

I screamed out in pain, "Holy shit! I haven't seen these kind of zombies in a while!"

The girl punched the zombies in the face, making it fly backwards, I covered my shoulder with my hand, it was bleeding pretty badly, my arm began to feel numb.

I turned around, and I saw the girl, with her hand held, in the palm of her hand, looked to be electricity, sparking in and out of nowhere.

"I hope this won't be too easy for me, I want a challenge, I haven't been out in a while." She then began to laugh, the grey and green zombies were all in front of us. "H-hey! What are those grey zombies things!?" I yelled out.

I got no response. The grey zombies quickly charged at the girl, along with the green zombies following shortly after. The grey zombies tried to jump on the girl, but she managed to easily dodge the grey zombies, which then, left the grey zombies, facing me! I clenched my fists, and I put them up. I was shaking quite a bit.

The grey zombies suddenly leaped forward, I jumped to the right, dodging them, but I had fallen to the ground, the grey zombies once again charged, but they were all struck by a large lightning bolt! Separately!

The grey zombies seemed to be burned to a crisp almost! They all fell to the ground, and I could see smoke coming from their bodies!

"Come on kid, let's hurry this up, they aren't even that strong." The girl said to me with an irritating look on her face. "Yeah, maybe for you! What ever it is you are!" I shouted out.

I saw one of the grey zombies rush right past the girl and head for me at full speed! I began to shake a bit more! I closed my eyes and for some reason, the only thing I could focus on, was that girl, and the electricity surging around her, I then felt something in my body change, it hurt a bit but it was gone soon after, and I felt something around me. I got a weird feeling, I not only could hear it, but when I opened my eyes, I was almost blinded by a large bright blue light!

"What the hell!?" I heard the girl yell out.

After the bright light had disappeared, I could see clearly, I opened my eyes to see that I had electricity sparking around me, it was blue electricity! I was amazed by this, some of the electricity even touched me, and I didn't feel any pain, I was confused, but suddenly, a large emotion started to well up inside of me, it was anger! I just wanted to destroy everything in my way, I looked at the grey zombie that was in front of me, it had its hand overs its eyes, I guessed that the zombie stared right into the bright light and got blinded. Suddenly, the effect wore off, and the zombie charged right towards me! I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't cooperate! The zombie almost took another bite out of me, when I tried to push it away, I grabbed it's head, the zombie began to shake violently! When it stopped moving, I took my hand off of it, and the zombies face was completely messed up! I had somehow electrocuted it!

"W-what the hell?!" I shouted out, I looked towards the girl, and she was staring right at me, behind her, was a bunch of white smoke! I had assumed she killed the other zombies.

"The hell? What are you kid?" I began to feel normal a few seconds later, and I stopped hearing the sparking from the electricity.

I was going to answer that I was a human, but I then felt something come over me, and I instead said to her,"I don't know." I told the girl in front of me. I blushed a bit, getting a glimpse of her large cleavage, and then quickly looking away.

"You don't know?" She asked, I nodded my head, "I'm gonna guess that you are human, because of the knowledge I have, you don't look like a special guard, or a prince."

"So, a minute ago, you called me Cupa, I'm guessing you've met her before?" I nodded my head.

"Um, you know Cupa?" I asked the girl, she gave me a half assed smile, "Yeah, I mean, we are a princess." I was weirded out by how she talked, she seemed to be talking to me in a manner that said she had met me before.

"Well, you see, I am Cupa. It's just that I'm her charged form." I was confused by what she had told me. "Charged form?" I asked her. "Oh boy, I haven't had to explain this in well, almost ever." She stated, "Well, when I get shocked badly, or get struck by something having to do with electricity, then I become what some refer to as Charged Cupa, but my real name is Electris."

I was relieved in a way to hear that if she was Cupa, but I was weirded out by the fact that the two apparently shared the same body, _This world keeps on getting weirder_. "So, you're Satoshi, right? Cupa can talk to me telepathically, she told me about her meeting you, so, your from Earth right?" I nodded my head yes to both questions.

Suddenly, Electris pushed me towards her, "So, how is it like, on Earth I mean." Electris asked me with an odd grin on her face. I stuttered a bit, "W-well, it's good, I guess, but talking about Earth, I want to get home." At the mention of me saying that I wanted to go home, Electris' odd grin went away.

"A way to go back, huh?" She said while then looking to the sky. She put her index finger on her chin, and began to walk around, "Sorry kid, not sure if there is one to be honest with you."

I jumped up a bit at that, "What! No way back!? Are you sure about that?" She looked at me, and said "I'm not really sure, but I don't really pay much attention to everything that happens to this world, I'd much rather just spend my time fighting, after all,I barely get to come out, and who knows how much time there still is left in this world."

I looked to the ground in dismay, and then back to Electris, who was no longer walking around, but staring right at me. "C'mon, I like my men to at least smile, you're certainly not strong, but there's something about you which just yells bravery, and courage."

I blushed a bit, and then said, at the realization of what she had said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean about how much time is left for this world?" She looked at me with a bit of discontent in her eyes, "Let's not worry about all the bad things this world has to offer, anyways, I should get back soon, my father gets a bit cranky when I'm gone for too long."Electris said,

She waved at me, and began to walk away, I wanted to yell out "Wait!" to her, but I couldn't, my mind was having too much problems processing the fact that Electris didn't know if there was a way I could get home.

I looked back in her direction, and she was gone. I looked at my hand, I began to feel it, trying to see if I could bring that weird electricity out. Needless to say, it didn't work.

I began to walk forward, I then began to start running, I felt a tear run down my eye, while running, I felt my own eye, I was crying for some reason, I began to wipe the tears away, and I suddenly threw down the house block, and the wooden house I made formed around me.

I looked around at said house, "This is pretty bleak." I then heard an unexpected noise come from inside the house, it was something called my stomach, rumbling from the lack of food it had been given,. I placed my hand over my stomach, and I then decided to open the backpack on my back, I took out some food, and I started to eat. After eating, I began to realize something, I didn't know how to use this "Power" that I have, I also realized that I didn't have any good tools, in case I got into trouble again, and someone wasn't there to help me. I got lucky with that weird powering coming out of me, and with Electris being there.

"Alright, time to distract myself with some tasks!" I said as cheerful as I could, I didn't want to think about how Electris didn't know if there was a way for me to go home, after all, by the way she talked, it seemed like she didn't get to come out too much.

I opened the backpack I had and took out a pickaxe, "I guess I should start gathering some iron or coal to cook food and make some weapons." I began to start mining a stairway down, I found quite a few things, I found some coal, and 13 pieces of iron. I made a furnace, and began to smelt the iron ore with the coal I had. While I waited for the iron to cook, I made a squareish room out of the mine, I wanted it to act as if it was some kind of basement.

While I was waiting for all the iron I had to smelt, I began to doze off, until I fell asleep.

All around me was darkness, I didn't see anything, no orange eyes, no portal or anything,. I looked down, and I saw my reflection. I began to walk forward, eventually, after a while of walking, I heard something, it sounded like a drop of water. I turned around, and I saw something, a book laid out on the ground, I walked over to it and picked it up. The cover of the book was red, it was all torn up and worn as well.

I then realized, more and more drops of water kept hitting the ground, I began looking around frantically, with each drop of water, a room appeared more and more, until, "You have entered this pocket dimension, know the truth of what your destiny is." The voice sounded childish, like a kid speaking, I once again looked around, "Another random voice I hear, Who is it now!?" I asked, I got no response, slowly, the dark void I was in, slowly disappeared, and the squareish mine I had mined out began to form, "All of these weird things, and I'm just here wondering what the hell is going on." I said.

I looked at the book again, I opened the book, and most of the pages were either uneligible, or ripped up, I flipped through the book until I got to a page which had writing which I could read, or at least, I somehow could. The page was written in some kind of runes, but I was able to somehow read it.

It read, " Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, End, Darkness, Light, Nature. These few elements, they are the constant, they control the flow, and energy of the world, without the warriors, the world will fall apart."

I had some thoughts on the book, "I have no idea what this means." I had no idea about where I had just been, as much as I wanted to question the place I was sent to and how I got there, I was too tired, I could barely keep my eyes open, I fell onto the ground, a large wave of sleepiness hit me, and I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

Authors note: Alright, sorry for the long hiatus, I'm back now though... what? You want a reason for me being away for so long? Well, to put it simply, I didn't have anymore inspiration, but after reading a few very old chapters, I am back in action! I hope.


	8. Chapter 8 The creeper kingdom

I began to slowly get up from my sleep, I looked around the cave I was inside of, and I got up onto my feet. I walked over to the furnace near the makeshift stairway I had made, and I took out the iron, and some put in some pork. As I began to walk up the stairway, I heard a weird noise from behind me, I knew what it was.

"Please, don't do this to me, haven't you done enough?" I prayed.

I turned around, and my guess was correct, in the middle of the squarish cave I had made, stood Andr. I averted my gaze, as to not look at her eyes, as I remembered the beating I had taken previously.

"Hey there copy cat." She said in a way which made it sound like she was trying to seduce me. I kept looking at the ground while saying, "What do you want?" I saw from the corner of my eyes a smile appear on Andr's face. "Just trying to find the cute boy who I kissed." I smirked and said, "Well you found one, but this one isn't interested." Suddenly, Andr was right in front of me! I back up a bit while still looking at the ground.

"Listen, I didn't come here to just talk." Andr then put her arms around me, and began to hug me tightly! I swear that I heard my bones crack, "Now listen, you're going to do whatever I say, or else your back is going to be destroyed!" _I think it already is, _I thought to myself. I nodded repeatedly until she let go of me. I fell onto the ground. She suddenly sat down on me, "Now, we are going to have some fun, Copy cat."

Something inside of me snapped, "Stop calling me that! I'm a human! I know I am!" I yelled at her, "If you are what I think you are, then you aren't a human. You're like us, a mob." I tried to push Andr off of me, but to no avail. "Push all you want, you're not going to move me." Andr smirked.

"This girl is a brat, and arrogant, how dare she force herself onto me!" I heard that agressive voice inside of my head say. _Oh great, now it's back too. _"Hurry and get this girl away from us, it's time for me to teach her a lesson." The voice said.

"How do I do that?" I questioned, Andr gave me a strange look, but then began to take my shirt off! "Fuck you doing!?" I shouted at her, "Concentrate on her, concentrate on her abilitites, her strength, her ender magic." It said to me. I began to think as hard as I could about Andr's powers and such, but when I opened my eyes, nothing was different! Andr began to go to my pants, "AHHHHHHH!" I yelled out, "Come on, why wouldn't you want all of this?" Andr asked me while putting my hands on her hips, "I WOULD LOVE TOO, BUT NOT ONLY ARE YOU NOT HUMAN, BUT YOU'RE INSANE!" I yelled out, Andr's eyes widened for a second, she then put her head down. For a second, I felt bad, that is until she put her head back up and looked at me dead in the eyes and said, "You looked at my eyes again." She said it so horrifically, I couldn't even hear "It's" voice yelling at me anymore.

Andr threw her hand up into the air, and then slammed it down, I was just barely able to move my head in time, the block I had my head on broke instantly, along with a few other blocks going down! I looked back at Andr, only to see she had a purple aura flowing around her!

"Quickly! You must focus, have clear thoughts, and do not panic!" It said to me yelling, "How am I supposed to do that with you yelling!?" I yelled back at "It". Andr was about to strike me again, I closed my eyes, and I tried to forget about everything that was going on around me, I began to imagine Andr's aura, how it flowed, how it moved, how it seemed to be controlled by thoughts.

I opened my eyes, my vision was yellow, Andr was about to strike, she threw her fist down, I imagined teleporting behind her, and I did! There was a horrible backlash to it though, I began to gag and I was hit with a wave of nausea! I looked back at Andr to see she was rushing at me! I didn't have time to react, and she hit me into a wall! I hit some blocks so hard that they broke! I fell onto the ground, I gasped for air, that would have killed me indefinitely, but

"Hey, dragon." I said trying to get the dragon inside my head to respond. "What is it human?" He said in a sarcastic tone, "What happens to me when I do this, "Copy" ability?" I asked, I then jumped to the right to avoid one of Andr's punches. "Each mob has their own unique power and ability, for example, Endermens main ability is their power to teleport, but," I began trying to dodge Andr's attacks, until she hit me, and I went down. "Each mob has their own standard set of attributes, Endermen have very high attack, and an above average amount of defense, they aren't very fast either, hence their need to teleport." I jumped back up and threw a punch at Andr, she jumped back, dodging it, she then lunged forward and kicked my chest.

"The mobs that you borrow power from, don't give you power, but the abilities, and standard attributes of that mob." I got back up again, and I looked back at Andr, "Alright, so how do I use this power I borrow from someone..." I asked the dragon, "You-" I rushed towards Andr, something inside of me, it felt like my way of thinking changed! I raised my fist, and a purple aura surrounded my fist, and the aura formed a large claw! I threw my fist down onto Andr, she dodge, but I created a small crater in the ground!

I looked back at Andr, she had a surprised look on her face, "More where that came from." I said, it felt like I knew what to do, it's like it was imbedded into my mind, the flowing of the energy coursing through my body, it felt natural. I once again rushed towards Andr, this time, I let my body do what I felt was coming to me naturally.

First, I threw a punch, and the aura extended out from my fists, Andr teleported away this time, and the aura hit the wall, breaking a few blocks. I looked around for Andr, I couldn't see her anywhere. Out of nowhere, I felt a full force kick on my head sending me hard into the ground breaking, guess what, some blocks. I threw myself up, going to attack her, but she held her hand out in front of her, the aura that surrounded her began to form into some kind of ball in her hand, and then, out of nowhere, the ball flew towards me and it blew up in my face! I flew backwards, I tried to get back up, but I realized that my vision wasn't yellow anymore! That power was gone, and I began to knock out. Before my eyes completely closed, I saw Andr walking towards me, with a seductive smile.

I opened my, eyes, only to see the sky staring back at me, I blinked a couple of times to readjust my eyes to the sunlight. I began to lift myself off of the dirt ground, I looked around, only to see no one there! I began to rub my head and my chest, they were aching because of how much pain they were in!

"Weak." I heard, I looked around once again, this time, I saw Andr leaning against a tree, "Even with that copy ability you have... there is no way you're one of them." I was about to begin yelling at Andr, but I began to lose my balance because of a rush of dizziness. "I don't know what you are, or who you are, but if you aren't here to save us, or help us, then it's game over for you." I gulped at her statement, "W-what are you talking about!? One of who?" I asked curiously, Andr looked to the ground in dissapointment, "So you really aren't one of them. I guessed that they would know if they are one of the-" Andr was interuppted by a loud thunderous roar!

I turned around, and I almost shit my pants at what I saw, about maybe a mile or so away from us, stood on all four feet, the large, black dragon, with black spikes purtruding out of it's back, and humongous wings, it was the Ender Dragon! It roared so loud that I had to cover my ears! How did it get here without giving off anysound!? I thought to myself.

"ANDR!" The dragon roared out, I could see it's incredibly sharp yellow teeth as it roared, this dragon wasn't block like some of the mobs in the world or anything, it looked like a real dragon, one of those that you would see on a book cover. I was scared shitless, at first, I thought Andr called on the Ender Dragon to come and get me, that is until I heard Andr say, "Father? What in the-" She questioned.

Andr looked at me with dissapointment in her eyes, but I could also see sadness, "Listen." She said to me, "I'll let you go this time, but trust me, if you can't stand up to me next time that we meet." Andr paused, "You're dead!" Andr walked over to me and into the sunlight! She quikcly grabbed my hand, while hers was on fire! Then, we teleported to somewhere! "A friend of mine named Cupa lives her, she's kind, so treat her nicely, and you just might live!" Andr jumped into the nearest area full of shade, Andr turned around, and she then said, "If you hurt Cupa, you're also dead." I wanted to say "Any other words of wisdom?" But I refrained from doing that for my own safety.

Andr teleported away, leaving a trail of purple dust behind her. I began to get up, that is until once again, from telpeorting, I began to feel sick. I pushed past it, and I looked to the right of me, and I was once again speechless. In front of me, stood an incredibly large gate of some sort. It was made out of obsidian, and had some weird fences, probably to see though and look at people. I then remembered what Andr and Cupa had said. Cupa said she was a princess of creepers, so that would mean what lived here would be- "SATOSHI!" I heard from behind me, I turned around quickly, only to be pushed to the ground! The cute girl named Cupa had jumped onto me, and was hugging me tightly!

"How'd you get here Satoshi?" Cupa asked cheerfully. Other then my back being crushed, it was nice to have someone smiling for a chance. Cupa let go of me, and I got up and stated, "Um, a girl named Andr teleported me here. She said that you could help me with something. She says that I cannot be the "One"... I have no idea what the "One" is though." Cupa wasn't even looking at me, she was staring at the trees and craters that surrounded us. "Um, did you hear me?" I asked, Cupa looked at me and with a completely serious way questioned "What?" I guessed she didn't hear me.

"Oh! I know! My dad could probably help you with whatever it is you're here for!" Cupa grabbed my hand, and she began dragging me towards the obsideon gate, "Um, Cupa." I said as it looked like we were about to make impact with the gate, "CUPA!" I yelled out, but suddenly, Cupa jumped, and from underneath her feet was an explosion! It sent the two of us flying into the air, with Cupa still holding onto my hand!

We were so high up in the air, that I could almost see the whole, "Kingdom." I said amazed. Below me, was a giant kingdom, filled with thousands of houses, shops, and other places. Most of the buildings were made out of the hard block obsideon. All the buildings were unique shapes and sizes, there were also some obsideon islands floating in the sky, the large gate I had seen, was part of an very large wall, which covered the city, hence why there was no doors, they didn't need to use doors, they could do what Cupa had just done. In the middle of this very large kingdom, was a huge castle, complete with spires and all. Most of the castle was made of obsideon as well, but in the back of the castle, stood a room, which was made out of glass, wood, and wool! I coul see an incredibly large being in the room. I looked straight into the eyes of the being, and it made eye contact with me, I'm sure of it.

"It's really cool, isn't it? This is my home! I love it here!" Cupa said with a bunch of enthusiasm and excitement. "Look look look! My favorite place to eat!" Cupa said while pointing to a shop. "And there's my favorite play ground!" Cupa pointed towards a bunch of playground equipment, such as slides and stuff.

I only noticed soon after Cupa was done pointing other things out that we had begun to descend! We were falling to the ground, and fast! "CUPA!" I yelled out, Cupa looked at me with a smile on her face and said to me, "What?" I was about to explain what the problem was with landing on the ground after falling that high, when suddenly, I felt my feet touch something all slippery, slimey and wet! I looked down to my feet, to see I had landed on a slime block! "Oh thank-" I was cutoff by the slime block sending me back up into the air with Cupa again! "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I began to land back on the slime blocks.

After a few more bounces, I was finally standing still, and not bouncing on the slime block, throughout the whole thing Cupa was laughing and having fun. Cupa once again grabbed my arm, and she began to draw me along with her. We began running through the kingdom, passing by many creepers. Alot of the creepers were different colors, such as blue, red, green, yellow, and such. While running, I noticed that some of the creepers changed there expression to, "What in the hell?"

After running on a road which led to the large castle, we were stopped by two very large mutant creepers! They had 4 long legs like a spider, and a long stretched neck! As the mutant creepers saw me, they hissed angrily, "He's with me guys! So it's okay!" Cupa shouted, at the sound of Cupas voice, the "guards" seemed less agitated. Suddenly, some large door opened up reavealing the inside of the castle!

In front of me, stood a long hallway, with red carpet, and a few hallways on the sides. Cupa began to walk me into the castlw, and the doors shut behind us. "I can't wait for you to meet my father Satoshi! He's really cool and awesome! I'll bet he'll even help you for free if you asked nicely!" I gulped a bit, if Cupa's father was anything like Cupa, then that might be too much for me to handle. After walking down the large hallway for a while, we came across a long table, of course it was squared, but it had some chairs, and a small statue and green orb in the middle of it. The green orb was floating above a small pedastal, it interested me, and as I was about to question it, I began to examine the statue.

A large figure was carved out of some stone. It had a long head, like a mutant creeper, it also had 4 legs, but just the way it looked, made me feel scared. "Please don't tell me that is her father." I whispered to myself.

We walked past the round table, and left the round room, and went into another hallway in the middle. On both walls of the hallway, were many different paintings, but there was one painting which interested me the most, I even stopped Cupa to ask about it.

"Hey, Cupa." I said, Cupa stopped and turned around, "What's up?" She asked in a cherfull tone. "Who is that painting of?" Cupa gave me a confused look while looking at the picture that I had pointed to.

"I think I know what it is. I think it's of the human guy that saved us." I looked at Cupa with a confused look, but I then remembered what she had told me while we were in that freezing forest. "That one human guy whol gave you his DNA?"

As I was about to question Cupa about the story a bit more, Cupa suddenly grabbed my hand once again, and began to drag me down the hallway and to a large door. Cupa pushed it open, and we were suddenly in a room with Creepers that were lined up on both sides of the room! I took a step back feeling a bit scared, but then, I saw what was in front of the room. Light shined on the immense creature, I knew what it was in an instant, it was the being that the statue depicted. This mutant creeper look alike, had to have been at least 9 times bigger than those mutant creepers that we had seen outside.

The large creeper, sat on a large throne, next to an empty throne. "Daddy!" Cupa yelled out, I didn't look at her, I kept my eyes on the large beast sitting on the throne, out of fear that if I looked away, it would kill me. I felt fear rising up inside of me quickly, I even began to hold my stomach because it began to hurt from the fear.

"YES MY DEAR CHILD?" The voice was loud, too loud, after it talked, I thought I could hear ringing in my ears. It's voice was very monotone, yet it seemed friendly, and kind, but I still didn't care, the fear was still too much for me.

"I got a new friend today! look!" The large creature moved it's head to look at me, I could see the large red pupils in it's black eyes widen, "HENRY?" It questioned aloud, I didn't think about what he had said, I couldn't think straight either. "NO. WHO ARE YOU?" It questioned me. I couldn't open my mouth, or even speak, I just stood their in silence, Cupa nudged me a bit to try and get me to talk.

"Are you really scared of a being like this? I refuse to believe, that you are Henry's child! The wrong human must have been sent to this world then." The dragon inside my head said to me, "I-" I stuttered, I tried to talk again, but I couldn't, I didn't want to fear this thing, I didn't.

_I want to be strong, I have to be strong, I'm not gonna die in this world! I won't! If you won't talk, then how are you even gonna fight Andr again! _Andr's words then came back to me, hitting me like a truck, "WEAK." All of a sudden, a large ball of courage forced its way into me and,

"MY NAME IS SATOSHI DELPHINO!" I screamed out as loud as I could, my vision began to go blurry because of a bunch of thoughts running all over my head. The creature almost jumped as I said Delphino.

"SO, HENRY WAS RIGHT. WE HAVE A CHANCE!" The creature said with glee, "WE HAVE A CHANCE FOR THIS WORLD TO BE SAVED!"


	9. Chapter 9 Let's Get started

I looked at the large creature, still filled with fear, I asked, "Save?" suddenly, all the things that Electris had said to me came back.

"What's wrong with this world?" The large creature stared at me, "It's a long story, child, but I must first ask, are you the son of Henry Delphino?" At the mention of my fathers name, my eyes widened, "You...knew my father?" I asked. The creature nodded, "He was a very good man, and respectable too!" I was confused by how they could have known each other, _wait, this must be another Henry Delphino, it has too be! My father is gone, when could he have come here? _

"Come closer, I even thought you were Henry from the way you look!" I hesitantly moved closer to the creature and it began to get up! The creature examined me for a while and then stated "The resembalance between the two of you is indefinite! Even the way you're looking at me is the same way Henry reacted when he first saw me!"

"So, I know your name, which is Satoshi, now please allow me to introduce myself." The creature stated, "My name, is Arthus, the king of creepers!" I began to feel less tense now, and I calmed down a bit.

The two of us stared at each other for a minute, neither one of us wanting to break the silence, thankfully, neither of us had to, "Dad!" Cupa shouted in the large echoing room, "Is Secky still here?" _Secky? _I thought, that named sounded very odd, it sounded like sexy, something I'm pretty sure almost no father would name their daughter. King Arthus nodded his large head. "She is still here, I believe she was last seen in the training facility.

"Secky's always training! I don't understand why she always wants to fight Andr, we should all be friends! It would be way more fun that way!" Cupa said as she threw her hands up into the sky. "She wants to fight Andr?" I asked, Cupa nodded at me, "Looks like we both have a hate for Andr, maybe she could help me fight Andr." I whispered to myself.

"I-" Before I could finish, or even start really, Cupa interjected with"You should meet Secky! She's really cool and she-" Cupa was interrupted, not by me, but by her father! "Cupa, you surely must remember what happened with her father and Henry. Don't you?" King Arthus voice sounded empathetic, it made me get that weird feeling in my stomach, you know, the one where you hear something odd and your stomach just gets that feeling that's indescribable. "What the hell did this Henry do to her?" I whispered, the way he said it, and how king Arthus said it, made it sound weird and sexual.

Cupa stopped smiling for a moment and looked at the ground, "I think it may be wiser for Secky to be alerted that Henry's son is here, that way, she won't try to attack him, or provoke him."_Attack me!? _I thought to myself. Cupa looked up at her father, and nodded, her smile slowly came back. "I shall send a guard to Secky to tell her the news, meanwhile Cupa, why don't you show our guest-" Cupa suddenly started to yell! "W-what is it!?" Both her father and I asked concerned about Cupa, "I LEFT THE FOOD IN THE FURNACE!" Cupa suddenly began moving at what I thought to be her top speed, as she was out of the door we had come in through in the blink of an eye! I even saw some dust clouds on the ground where she stood!

I looked at king Arthus, and he shared the same look of annoyance I had. "I'm sorry about her, she is quite a handful." I looked to the right out some windows, "You can say that again." Both king Arthus and I laughed a bit. I had a question on my mind, and I wanted to here more info on that Dna thing Cupa told me about.

"So, about that DNA thing, with Henry, what exactly happened? All I know, is that he saved Cupa and the other princesses and stuff." King Arthus gave me a very mature and noble look, "So you wish to know the story. I shall give you answers, along with my knowledge of his adventure."

Exposition (Yay)  
"Years ago, a human male, named Henry had come to the world known as Minecraftia. He was teleported to Minecraftia by the kings and queens of the world, the daughters of ours, when born, were much too weak to hold the amount of power in the small bodies of theirs. At first, we just left it be, thinking that as their bodies grew, they would gradually stop becoming constantly sick, we were fools" The king looked towards the ground, I felt a bit sad from his story, but I pushed him to continue, "Eventually, we found out that not only could their bodies not handle the power in their current forms, but that it had turned into a type of virus, which affected mainly female mobs, most of the queens died during child birth, it was at first, thought to have been a normal death during childbirth, but it turned out to be more than that. Many kings, including myself, thought it was odd that many queens had died during childbirth, we decided to research more into it, and it turned out, while the children were being formed in them, the virus had already been created, causing our wives to die slowly." I thought I could see tears start to form in the dark eyes of the king, I was going to tell him that he could continue later, but before I was given a chance, he spoke again.

"Not only were our children going to die, but many females would too, if the virus wasn't cured, and the only way to cure it, was for the children to somehow gain a new form, a form which could handle the power, or at the very least, lock some of their power away, and slowly unlock as they matured. Eventually, we found a way, by combining our special abilitites and powers, we managed to create a dimensional portal, but because of the different types of energy being poured into one place, the energy with teleportation properties caused the portal to form far away from where we had been."

"So he was sent somewhere random." I stated, "Yes, we searched and searched for him, but it was he who found us, one by one, he began to use his own DNA to save our daughters, his DNA, combined with our magic, allowed the children to take a new form, but, just as all seemed to be good, evil had struck us. One by one our own children were kidnapped by a terrible monster, it turned out, that we didn't just create one portal." Monster? I thought to myself, "But, there are no monsters on Earth. At least I don't think so." I said.

"Well, that's the problem, the portal, or rather, portals, we had created, didn't just go to earth, the other went to another world, it was randomized on what world the portal was created, we were lucky we even got one world with life on it, but we haven't discovered what the other planet was, all we know, is that a very dangerous monster came through it, began to disrupt the world as we know it. Henry had eventually gained a mysetrious power, and was able to defeat the being, and our daughters were brought back safe and sound, Henry ended up leaving after he had beat the monster, but he had told us that he could sense something wrong with Minecraftia, and that he would might not be able to save it, he told us to wait, that someone would come, he told us when his son was ready, he would be sent here, and here you are."

When I was ready? "But I'm not ready! I barely even know about this place, all I know, is that I have some weird power, and an odd voice which talks to me and calls me weak a bunch!" Arthus spoke to me and said, "If I had to take a guess, I would say that he meant when you gained those mysterious powers of yours, that counted as ready, although I don't know how Henry got you here, did he by chance come with you, or were you seperated?" I gave the king a very confused look, "I haven't seen my dad in years, he left when I was a kid. That was 13 years ago."

"Wait a second." I began, "Cupa is the same age as me, that would mean my dad came here when Cupa was about 6 years old then!" King Arthus nodded, "Yes, he did, we had isolated our children until Henry had gotten here, some of the kids were born before Cupa, and are much older, and had the virus for longer, even though they should have died, we had our smartest mobs use magic from our and other kingdoms to keep our daughters alive as long as possible, but, every moment, they were in agony..." The king went silent, as did I, Cupa must have endured so much pain for 6 whole years! I couldn't even imagine being isolated for six years, not being able to see anyone, never making any friends, maybe that's why Cupa likes to make friends, she's trying to make up for her missed childhood. King Arthus then began talking again, wanting to change the subject, he asked, "So Henry never came back to you? He did leave Minecraftia, and we are sure he made it back to Earth."

I was shocked at the information the king had told me, but I wasn't able to question any further, as a creeper with an iron helmet, and four iron boots, one on each leg, stepped up to the king, and whispered something to the king.

"As I thought." The king said, and sighed, "I thought she wouldn't take the news lightly, but now, she hoepfully has time to calm down and won't-" The king was interrupted by glass shattering, and an arrow coming straight at me!

"_MOVE YOU IDIOT!_" I heard the voice in my head tell me, I felt a rush of power, and I jumped to the right! The arrow cut a little bit of my arm, making me bleed, but only a little, "Hunt you down." The king sighed, with no surprise in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I yelled out, I looked out of the shattered glass window panes, and I saw a figure in the distance on the top of a building, I could see another arrow coming at me, and fast! The arrow shined in the distance because of its iron tip, "AHHH!" I yelled out again, and began to try my best to dodge all the arrows that were being shot at me, sadly, every single one cut me a little bit somwhere. "SECKY! I COMMAND YOU, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Suddenly, I saw through the shattered glass panes that many creepers were surrounding the figure, suddenly though, the figure jumped impossibly high in the air, and landed on the ground, and began to run away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT ABOUT!?" I yelled, "I am very sorry Satoshi, I apologize on her behalf, that was Secky, the daughter of the skeleton king." No wonder she had amazing aim, the only reason I could dodge them was probably because of the shining light that emitted off of the arrows, and because of that weird energy being sent to my legs!

"I'm sorry but that didn't answer my question!" I said frantically, "Why was she trying to kill me!" Why is anything trying to kill me, I thought to myself, ever since I had gotten to this world, I've been in nothing but trouble, and none of this is even my fault! It was that Henry guys fault, I refused to believe that he was my father, because my father never came back, they may share the same name, but with over 7 billion humans on Earth, at least one had to have been named Henry Delphino!

But, what if he is my father, I began thinking. Not only that, but the mysterious power that Henry had, probably was this dumb dragon, Myth. "I can hear your thoughts human." So what. I thought to Myth. Wait a sec, is it- my thought was interuppted by Myth saying, "Yes, I was with Henry, I am the "Mysterious power" Arthus had talked about." Myth continued, "After winning the battle, Henry had amassed so much energy, and taken his "Final form", if you would call it that, that he was able to create a portal back to his world, but, in doing so, caused Henry to lose me, but the kings had put a spell on me, as Henry had instructed them, so that when the son of Henry was ready, he would be transported to Minecraftia, to fix what Henry could not."

I don't believe you, I thought, there must have been a mistake! "I hope so, because you surely are nothing like Henry, except for maybe a few physical feature." I would insert the emotion I have here, but to be honest, I didn't feel anything, I wasn't angry, sad, or disappointed. I didn't know what to feel, all of this information that had been given to me, left me with, and sorry for the cliche, more questions than answers.

I was too busy thinking to Myth that I didn't hear King Arthus answer to my question, and when he asked me, "Do you understand?" I said, "Um, yes?" I wish I had listened to what he had to say. "I must say Satoshi, not many mobs, oh sorry, people, are able to dodge even one shot from Secky!" Well, I'm not sure I really dodged them completely, I thought while looking at my bleeding arm, "I would like to see more of your abilitites." I was about to decline, but before I could say my answer, "We can also train you so that you can survive in Minecraftia, you were brought here for a reason, while the effects of the monster are slowly taking effect, we should try to begin restoring the world as soon as possible." One of the main things I heard about what king Arthur said, was training, if I trained and learned how to use this copy thing that the dragon had given me, then I might be able to stand up to Andr! I took a look at king Arthur, and I said with a smile,

**"Let's get started"**

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Interrupted training

King Arthus gave me a nod of approval, "I am glad to see that you are eager to get started." King Arthus said to me. "So you are now going to begin training." The voice in my head said to me, "Good job narrating." I said sarcastically, "You aren't going to last long in this world, you will probably be killed by a creeper!" The voice laughed maniacally.

I began to sigh, having this voice in my head was starting to really bug me. "Satoshi?" King Arthus asked me, "I'm sorry, what?" I said embarrassed that I got distracted by the voice in my head, "Two of my soldiers shall lead you to the training facility, and you will be tested on your abilities, and your control, meanwhile, I shall have some creepers find Cupa, I don't want her wandering off right now." I nodded my head in acknowledgement, as to tell him he didn't need to repeat himself.

"Your abilities? You are going to embarrass yourself in front of many mobs! I can't wait to see this." The dragon said to me, "Shut up." I whispered.

Two creepers walked over to me on their four legs, these creepers had armor on their feet and head, they both hissed at me, I began to back up, feeling a bit uneasy, the creepers took the lead, and I began to follow them out of the throne room. Both creepers where about 4 feet or so, very small compared to me.

"Do you even know what I can do human?" The dragon asked me, I decided to start being an ass to him since he was being an ass to me, "You can copy things because you can't do anything yourself." I smirked, and the dragon retorted, "I said what I can do, not what you do." I grunted angrily, "I, am one of the ancient dragons of Minecraftia, I have massive dark energy stored within me, which allows me to use many attacks, and form many creations." I rolled my eyes, ancient and stupid I thought to myself, "Quiet. My main ability is copy, which you have already found out, but I am able to send energy to the being I reside in, that's how you were able to survive the skeleton princess's arrows." That made sense to me, I wasn't really incredibly fast ever, and I wasn't really able to dodge things as fast as arrows.

"So what?" I asked the dragon, "So, I am able to give you power to survive in this world, but only if you decide to listen to my commands." There was no way I was going to listen to this ancient dragon, I'm not some kind of puppet that you can control! "No way!" I said a little bit too loud, the creepers turned around to look at me for a second, giving me an angry look, it was obvious that they didn't like me at all, I wondered why they didn't, I didn't do anything to these creepers I'm pretty sure.

Eventually, we made it through many hallways, and ended up in front of a large iron door that took up 2 blocks wide, and 4 blocks up. The creepers walked over to the door, and hissed 5 times in different tones, I heard a hiss from the other side of the door and it opened, I guessed that they had some kind of code to prevent other mobs from heading into the facility.

The door opened up, and in front of me, stood another creeper, but instead of the standard green creeper, this creeper was red, and about 4'6! As soon as it laid its dark souless eyes upon me, it began to flash white intensely! I backed away from the red creeper, and the 2 green creepers hissed at the red creeper, the creeper stopped flashing, took another look at me disapprovingly, and moved to the side. I was hesitant to walk into the facility, fearing that the creeper would blow me up as I was passing it, the 2 green creepers walked behind me, and began to push me into the facility, and I got a clear look of the facility!

The ceiling was lined with glass in a spherical manner, most of the ground was obsideon, but parts of the ground were made of wood. Near the back, and in the middle of the facility, stood multiple training areas, and mechanisms designed to train. Some dummies were placed around arrows, with both swords and arrows in them. Along with the dummies, there were also various other mechanisms, such as targets which were moving Via pistons and redstone.

I began to notice a complete lack of creepers, and a large amount of skeletons instead! "What are skeletons doing here?" I asked myself, it didn't make sense for a bunch of skeletons to be inside a kingdom meant for creepers. I began to walk forward, but after a few steps, I noticed a lack of ground below one of my feet, I looked down, to see that I was on the edge of a platform! I began to back up, but one of the creepers behind me nudged me and I began to fall!

"FUUUUU-!" I yelled out, I suddenly hit the hard obsideon ground, and everything went blank for a moment, and my ears were filled with ringing. I slowly began to get up, placing my right hand on my head and rubbing, and using my other hand to rub my aching stomach.

I looked up, still a bit dazed, and looked directly at the creeper who, without smiling, was making a weird laughing kind of sound, I threw it the middle finger, which caused it to give me a confused look, "You fucker." I whispered to myself, I began to stagger up, and I gave my surroundings a quick look around, to my right, were some stairs leading up to the platform that I had been pushed off of. To my left, stood some skeletons training against some dummies, and closer than that, stood a small stand which held multiple stone swords, arrows, and bows.

"Let's try out your accuracy, if you have at least that, then you may be of use." I sighed at the dragons words, and I went over to the stands, I picked up a bow, and took some arrows, the bow was very strong, and I tried to test the string on it, I could barely even pull it back! "How do skeletons (UGHH) even use these if (UGHH) they're just bones!?" I grunted, I began to walk towards one of the dummies that was close by the entrance of the facility.

I stood in an positions that made me feel awkward, so I shifted into another, which felt even worse, so I switched back, I awkwardly placed an arrow in what felt like how it should go on a bow. I began to pull back the string and arrows as hard as I could, grunting every few seconds. I tried to steady the bow, but I was constantly shaking, "This should be good." The dragon said, "You know what-!" I said aloud, but I lost concentration, and my hand slipped, causing the arrow to go flying through the air! "Oh no." I said frantically, I tried to look at where the arrow would hit, and I saw that it was going to hit a skeleton!

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled aloud, many skeletons turned to look at me, but the skeleton that the arrow was heading to must have been in deep concentration, as it didn't turn around, although, something was a bit different about this skeleton, but before I could put my finger on it, another arrow collided with mine, but the other arrow completely shattered through mine, leaving a broken stick, and arrow tip.

I looked in the direction that the other arrow had come from, only to see an insanely attractive girl, with a scowl, and a pissed off expression! This girl, had a slender, and hourglass figure to her, she had very odd clothes, which exposed most of her body. She had some kind of odd grey tactical vest, which was way too short. Short to the point that you could literally see almost her whole breasts, most of her under boob was showing, speaking of her breasts, they were insane! At the least, they were a D-cup, at least! She also had short and tight grey cargo pants, with a belt on, which was very odd, considering how tight they already looked, she wore long boots with short black knee socks. She also had some odd tactical like fingerless gloves, that were almost up to her elbows. This girl also had beautiful white hair that was in the back tied up into a bunch of spikes. The girl also had silver colored eyes which shined intensely in the sun. Although her skin was very pale, she seemed to glow.

I began to blush, but I then realized her very pissed off face, the girl then spoke, "How dare you." She said in an angry voice, "Huh?" I asked, and tilted my head. "You think that you can just do whatever you want, because you're Henry's child, then you're wrong, DEAD WRONG!" The girl took out an arrow from the bag that was strapped to her back, and held up a bow, which I didn't even notice earlier!

The girl held up the bow, and quickly fired the arrow at me! I froze for a moment, but before the arrow hit me, I heard the dragons voice, "MOVE OR DIE!" I snapped out of it, and I jumped to the left, the arrow cut my face a bit, and I looked back at the girl, "I'm sorry! I my hands slipped, and the arrow flew! I didn't mean to-!" I was interrupted by another arrows coming straight towards me, I thought of the only thing I could do, I couldn't keep dodging, and the only way to survive an arrow, was by borrowing some power.

I quickly filled my head with thoughts of Electris, how electricity flowed around her, and how she could throw lightning, I closed my eyes, and I opened them, and I felt the change, I was CHARGED up, if you get the joke, then give yourself a pat on the back. I threw my hands in front of me, and caught the arrow with both hands, but somehow, even thought I caught it, it still felt like something had pierced my chest, and I was pushed back a bit! I threw the arrows to the side, and I noticed the electricity around my hands and body.

"Of course! Borrowing someone else's powers that they worked hard to perfect!" I put my hands up to try and calm the girl down, "I don't want to fight!" I pleaded, "Then DIE!" The girl, with a sudden flash, had an arrow in her hand, she shot the arrow, and I began to try and hide behind one of the dummies, I looked around to see the skeletons begin to ready their bows and arrows, "Any tips and tricks?" I asked the dragon, "I'm, sorry, I thought you didn't need help." I sighed in annoyance, and I peaked my head out, but immediately put my head back in because of an arrows flying right towards my face, as it hit the ground next to me, the tip of the arrows was red, and lightly hissing, "Is that a-" the arrow exploded, and I was sent flying backwards!

I began to get up, I once again had the ringing in my ears, "I don't miss this." I said, I began to run, as more arrows came at me, "Come on! We don't have to fight!" The girl ignored me, and I realized that there was no way out of this, "Alright, I tried to not fight!" I began to run towards the girl, I concentrated on the electricity, and I threw my right hand forward, electricity shot forward at the girl, but she easily dodged it, she was much quicker than me, and probably stronger.

The girl had three arrows in her hand, and she fired all of them! I once again began to feel that one instinct that I felt when I was fighting Andr! I began to let my body move on its own, I began to move even faster, and when I was close enough to her, I threw more electricity! She dodged it, and I began to move en closer towards her, she had insane speed and reflexes, she had way more skills than I did, the difference between the two of us was insane! I moved closer and closer, inch by inch, even though I was only a few inches apart from her, I was still missing! She obviously wasn't a close range fighter though, I took another swing at her, and I missed, this time though, she ducked, and took out another arrow, she then readied the arrow, but before she could swing, I tried to grab her, but I heard someone shout, "STOP!"

I looked in the direction that the voice sounded from, and I was surprised to see Cupa standing at the entrance. I gave her a confused look, and she gave me a look of distraught. Cupa jumped off of the platform, and she ran at an incredible speed towards me, Cupa lifted one of her hands up while running, "Um Cupa?" Her hand began to start flashing white, quicker and quicker, "AHHHHH!" Cupa slapped me, and it caused an explosion! Before I even hit the ground, I was knocked out.


End file.
